Flipside
by The Velocity Of Jellybeans
Summary: Natalie is a normal 15 year old girl, until she goes to Volterra. What happens when the tour goes horribly wrong and she winds up alone in a huge castle? But, more importantly, will she get out before the strange red-eyed demons kill her? First fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi! This is my first every fanfic, please tell me if you like it or you don't. R&R, if you do review (pretty please do!) I may be able to give you a part in the story, so just tell me what you want to be called and I will try to fit you in! Have fun! Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or plot lines, But I do own my own plot and characters, so please don't steal them!**

* * *

Chapter One - Journey

I leaned my head against my pillow and tried to drift off. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on the darkness, turning the distracting noises around me into a meaningless blur of sounds. A loud giggle shattered my attempt at sleep. I opened one eye to survey the hilarity that had stopped me sleeping, if I didn't find it funny, they would seriously pay.

A camera was poised inches from face. My friend, Sammy had the camera in her hand, finger on the "capture" button. I glared at her. She smiled guiltily at me.

"Sorry, Natalie." She gave me an apologetic look that I didn't believe for one second. If she regretted it then why was she grinning like a Cheshire cat? The smug expression instantly got my back up, this child was going to pay.

"Sure. Can I have my camera back now, please."

Her eyes suddenly became too panicked for comfort; it was obvious she had taken quite a few pictures of me "sleeping". I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. And settled for smiling angelically and holding out my hand. She reluctantly handed me my camera back, after turning it off. I was sure that she knew how suspicious her actions were. I turned the camera over in my hands, playing with her just a little, enjoying her fearful expression.

Then I smiled at her and put it back my bag, whilst I was in there I grabbed my mp3 player and turned it on. I flicked down the list of artists to one of the heavier bands and turned up the volume. I mouthed the words along with the lead singer, enjoying the music and resisting the urge to sing and start playing air guitar. I satisfied myself by tapping my fingers in time to the song.

* * *

After listening through to about ten different songs almost everyone on the coach was asleep, and the ones who weren't were talking in hushed tones. I looked around, surveying the sleepers and found I was not the only one awake. The boy sitting diagonally across from me was looking around with headphones in his ears. He saw me watching him with a grin on my face and looked a little confused, until he realised why I was smiling. A smile stretched across his face when he caught on. We looked like mirror images. Our posture was even the same, both hunched over, hugging our knees. I could not see what my expression had been but I'd bet mine had been close to his bored-out-of-my-mind one. I stuffed my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter only to see him do the same.

Sammy looked up to see what the commotion was all about, she spied me and him grinning at each other and nudged me. The boy turned away and dropped his eyes immediately, obviously embarrassed with the attention. Sammy studied him speculatively, and then noticing his attractiveness and the empty seat next to him she shot me a pleading look. I nodded and she squealed, quietly, then threw her arms around me. I smiled. She turned to the boy and started to talk to him in a whisper. Asking very innocently if she could by any chance since by him, because she didn't want to disturb my sleep. I very much doubt he believed her, but Sammy fluttered her eyelashes and he gave in. Pretending that he minded – it was rather cute, actually. She giggled and hopped over to the empty seat, after shooting me the most devilish look she could muster.

I stared dejectedly out the window into the endless night. Blurring the shapes of houses, trees and road into one continuous smudge of black green. I became immediately bored, and gave up. I settled for watching the passing Italian countryside instead, searching the night for landmarks I recognised or could at least be interested in. Needless to say it was impossible to see ten metres parallel to our coach, the search was fruitless. I sighed and turned to my bag again, pulling out my book and a small reading light, turning my attention to Harry Potter and his latest quest, which I had read before, but was reading again for the fun of it. The story eventually captured my interest and I found myself reading the pages eagerly, I stopped when a huge yawn broke my concentration. I found my eyelids drooping, heavy with need of sleep. I placed all my belongings in my bag and took out my pillow. I made sure to hide my camera very well this time. Then I leaned my pillow against the window and then my head against the pillow and shut my eyes.

* * *

I slipped into unconsciousness, and sank into dreams that made no sense. Beautiful creatures with flawless white skin and blood dripping from their eyes and mouths slunk around in dark shadows. Then screams, terrible and loud, cutting into my thoughts with no escape. Suddenly I was running. I wasn't sure were to go or why I was but it was taking me away from the screams, and I was happy to comply with any plan that got me away from those sounds. But I couldn't run fast enough, the creatures that closed in behind me inched ever nearer. They made no sound as they ran. Then I fell, deep and further into enclosing darkness, screaming as I hurtled into the night.

Yet this dream was no nightmare. What happened next changed it inexplicably, for the person did not belong to such a nightmare, his pure perfection was angelic, like a vision of the angel Gabriel himself. His instant appearance reassured me, The world was filled with a bright light. Then he walked into the light, scattering the demons of my dark dreams. I gasped.

His skin sparkled like crystal caught in sunlight. His whole body was lit up in the glittering light that danced as he moved, so gracefully, towards me. I was mesmerised by the total beauty of the creature walking, half dancing, towards me. I felt so safe, all traces of the demonic blood monsters before wiped clean from my mind. My imagination refused to see anything but his pure perfection. He was close now, stopping mere inches away from me. The angel smiled so wonderfully at me, an expression of extreme joy, and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his; looking up at him and beaming back.

Then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to my reviewer! I'm going to do a double update today so you can really get inot the story, hope you like it! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lamp

I panicked. My eyes flew open but I could barely see. I tried to stand only to find my legs held in some kind of prison. I thrashed wildly on the surface I was pressed against and attempted to get free. I choked back a scream of terror, trying desperately to convince myself that there was a rational explanation for why I could not move my legs. My blood turned instantly to ice in my veins as I heard movement from a far, dark corner. A light flickered on.

Sammy stared over at me from her bed, which was parallel to mine with a slightly amused expression. Suddenly the wave of panic that had swept through me was erased instantly. I looked down at my strangled legs, encased in a bed sheet. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Having a fight with your bed over there, Natalie?" Sammy was grinning from ear to ear, finding my entangled and very undignified state hilarious.

"No, but the bed's winning anyway!" I answered smiling at her, " How'd I get here anyway?"

"We carried you, me and Charlie, I mean. He's the boy from the bus, by the way." She began, grinning when she said Charlie's name. "You were just out of it, we kept on thinking you were awake though. You kept on saying "No!" like you wanted someone to stop. It was freaky." Her clear blue eyes were filled with confusion, I sensed I was in for a rather awkward question. "What were you dreaming about?"

She looked at me with true concern filling her expression. The last thing I wanted was to share my dream. I told her that I didn't remember very well and mumbled something unintelligible about ghosts and a scary house. She was very sympathetic and told me that it was just a dream and that I was okay now.

I normally told Sammy everything; we had been best friends since nursery school. Closer to sisters than friends really… But what was I supposed to tell her? Scary red eyed monsters, blood pouring from their mouths, but its okay, one of them saved me from the others. I was pretty sure I would have been put in some kind of mental home. And I wasn't too keen on that idea.

* * *

Sammy got up and sat on my bed. Unlike me she had her pyjamas on instead of normal clothes. She explained to me were we where – Italy apparently, and gradually the memories returned; The long coach ride, the dark roads and falling asleep. She also told me that today was our 'recovery' day; we were expected to sleep in late so we wouldn't be too tired for tomorrow.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me we do not have an early start tomorrow or I just might go back to sleep." I instantly regretted the words. I had sounded a little too enthusiastic about sleeping, I hoped she hadn't been paying close attention to my tone of voice.

"Afraid so, Nat," She laughed. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "But the place we're going almost sounds worth it."

I'm sure my expression showed my amazement - Sammy had been known to sleep in on her _birthday_ – she didn't get up unless she had to.

She saw my incredulous expression and her face slipped into a pout.

"Oh I don't get up that late!" I gave her a look. She gave up on that one quickly. " Well its not everyday you get to go to a castle, a real one too. Like the ones in fairytales, turrets and everything Nat!" Her voice was higher than usual in excitement and her unwavering enthusiasm was rubbing off on me. I suddenly found myself looking forward to tomorrow. Odd, I was normally very grumpy after long journeys.

No matter whether I had slept or not.

* * *

Sammy and I spent the rest of the day unpacking our massive amount of luggage into the shabby, too small hotel wardrobe and the dressing table. The room was very bland, the walls were a nondescript off-white colour and the floor was covered in terracotta tiles with a cream stone at various intervals between them. The furniture consisted of two single beds in the same colour as the walls, a wardrobe and dressing table in a pale wood, a mirror and framed paintings of the beautiful Italian countryside. There was a small fridge and a kettle but no actually cooker in the room. We also had one bathroom with a door leading to straight in front of our beds. On either side of the beds sat a small end table with a lamp screwed to it.

I pointed this small detail out to Sammy.

"The lamps are screwed on." I informed her seriously, she gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"The lamps are screwed to the tables," I repeated. "I wonder why."

"In case someone tries to steal them I suppose."

I raised my eyebrows at her in confusion and fought to keep a straight face.

"What kind of loser tries to steal a lamp?" I asked her, a smile breaking through. She laughed and opened her mouth to answer my question, however another giggle swallowed her reply. We couldn't stop laughing then.

A knock at our door caused us to stop and, still smiling, go to answer it. It was our teacher telling us it was time for dinner. She gave us a rather puzzled look when Sammy pointed out the lamps to her. She said the same thing as Sammy and walked off to the next room. We quickly got ready and grabbed our bags. I locked the door behind us, fully recovered from my fit of hysterics and able to think clearly.

We walked down the carpeted corridor to the dinning hall and I turned to Sammy.

"Where are we going tomorrow? You never got round to telling me." I asked her curiously. She looked at me and smiled excitedly.

"Volterra."


	3. Chapter 3

**2nd part of the update - sorry this is short! Time for a boring disclaimer, I know who I am and I'm not Stephanie Meyer. No twilight story / characters belong to me. Sob**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Tour Chapter 3 – Tour

I was woken up bright and early the next morning, much to my annoyance. I reluctantly pulled my eyelids open and dragged myself out of bed. I wasn't quite done sleeping – well, dreaming. The angel had been in my dream again, but I focused purely on him this time, not on the red eyed monsters.

The perfect, flawlessness of his skin struck me instantly. Paler than bone china but just as smooth and cold. His face was just as perfect as his skin, completely and inhumanly beautiful - A mathematically square jaw, smooth cheeks and subtle cheekbones. His nose was straight and angular, but nothing could compare to his eyes.

They were an odd colour. Nearly black, but lighter than his pupils. They stood out in such a white face, commanding my attention instantly, drawing you to them. Framed by thick, dark lashes the black eyes were enchanting. His hair waved gently to his shoulders, slightly messy but still gorgeous. It was then that I noticed something, something vitally important.

He and the monsters looked similar. Too similar. They were the same, the same inhuman species - my angel and the monsters.

Then the screaming had started.

* * *

I dressed and packed a bag for the day with bleary eyes and my brain whirring with my horrific epiphany. I was in for another long coach trip. Joy. I stumbled to a seat rested my head against a makeshift pillow fashioned from my jumper. I reached over and clipped in my seatbelt before noticing that the seat next to me was unoccupied. I curled my legs on it and shut my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was gently being woken up by Sammy and Charlie.

"Nat? Natalie? Wake up, we're here!" Sammy was bouncing around excitedly her voice bright and enthusiastic. She sounded like a children's television show presenter. I shut my eyes again and buried my face in my jumper. Her and Charlie laughed together.

"All right," I grumbled, feeling awake now but pretending to be grumpy for the fun of it. "I'm up."

I grabbed my backpack and jumper, tying my jumper around my hips, then climbed off the coach into the blinding sunlight. I caught my breath in wonder. Beautiful sunlit fields stretched all around the picturesque town. Greenery faded into sky, the vast expanse of blue smudged with light, white clouds that drifted over the beaming sun. The town before me was built in grey stone and very quiet. A few people were milling around but not many, and I was sure a few of them were tourists. I smiled.

Sammy nudged my arm.

"Worth getting up for, huh?" She said grinning cheekily at me. I lightly hit her on the arm. She just laughed at my furious expression.

"Come on moody pants." She dragged me over to the group of people gathered on the square. Charlie immediately came and stood by us, a friend in tow. He smiled and waved at Sammy who's tanned face turned pink. She quickly tried to straighten out her blonde hair.

"Subtle," I whispered to her. She glared at me and I smiled back angelically.

"All right everyone! Order, please!" Mr Maws, our history teacher announced, gesturing with his hands. We all shuffled nearer to him.

"This is the Palazzo dei Priori. Volterra is famous for it, in English it means The Clock Tower, and there are –" Mr Maws was interrupted halfway through his speech.

" Why, I do believe you are taking over my job!" Came a high soprano voice with a light Italian accent from behind us. We whirled around.

* * *

Stood behind us was a statuesque woman. Her long mahogany hair flowed down her back, parted in the middle of her head. It stopped at her waist, complementing her outfit amazingly. She was wearing a red linen shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, showing off her toned arms matched with a black pencil skirt that ended just above the knee. She stood very tall in high heels and smiled down at us.

She was possibly the most beautiful person I had even seen – in real life, at least. And she absolutely terrified me. Because I knew that she was not human.

The perfect, pale granite skin. The devastatingly flawless face, that no model could even compete with. Then the shiny, dark, dangerous black eyes, vivid in the ashen face were too similar not to be. She was one of _them_. One of the red-eyed monsters from my dreams.

I felt instantly sick to the pit of my stomach. My mind screamed at me to run, fast and far away, but I sensed that would not help at all. Her black eyes skimmed over us and I dropped my gaze to the floor. When I looked back up she looking at me quizzically, I tried to smile and hoped it looked convincing. She turned back to the shadowy square.

"My name is Heidi and I will be showing you around Volterra. Now lets get started on the tour, shall we?"

Her question was clearly rhetorical, but no one was in a state to answer her. My teachers and fellow pupils were dumbstruck by her beauty and I was too frightened to speak. I closed my eyes and hoped I would find some answers on what to do when one of your nightmares comes to life. It wasn't looking so good.

* * *

**See that little button with go on it? please click on it! Go on... I'll be your friend! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers and readers!**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Thank you for both reviews! It's nice to know you like my work :)**

**twilghtandmaximumfreak: Thank you aswell! you really grasped the point of the story, she is just a normal person, I thought most of my readers would be able to empathise with her.**

**Plus my reviewers can ask for cameo appearances in the story. just tell me what you want to be called and wether you want to be a vampire or a human!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Paranoia

I didn't listen to a word Heidi said on that tour, I was refusing to be sucked in be the human charade. I tried to remain inconspicuous; I stayed in the middle of the group and looked around me as did the others. I made the same noises of interest and awe as the others at certain points, but I didn't see the same things as them. The stone city that had once been beautiful suddenly became haunting, like a set from a horror film. The cold, empty streets full of shadows were no longer mysterious but terrifying.

My eyes darted around every time we stopped, looking for other monsters that I was convinced were going to ambush us. Some part of my brain stayed sane however, and set about trying to convince me that this was a crazy coincidence. The paranoia drowned it out pretty quickly and my mind started to wander. I conjured up scary visions of possible futures – most of them ending in some kind of painful manner.

I shuddered and realised it was not just because of my nightmarish thoughts. I was cold. I untied my black jumper from my hips and put it on. Running to catch up with the group as they continued.

We had entered the lower part of the city now; the buildings were taller and older looking. Huge black birds – Ravens, I thought – circled above our heads, squawking out warnings. Or so it seemed to me. Maybe I was just taking the whole situation a little too far.

* * *

We came to an abrupt stop at a little fountain with benches around it. I glared at the floor, blocking the wind chime voice from my head. I started to sing loudly in my head, and even shut my eyes. Anything to keep from hearing the hauntingly beautiful voice. But nothing seemed to work.

"…We do not know who built this fountain but we know what it depicts," Heidi was saying gesturing to the pretty fountain next to her. " It shows a cherub holding a cross in one hand and a bottle in the other hand. This symbolises a very important event to Volterra," I looked at the fountain closely, sure enough there was a cherub stood on the third tier of the fountain. It had its chubby arms outstretched, clasping a bottle made out of the same marble as its body. In the other hand it held a wrought iron cross, its eyes were turned skyward, its face pleading. Heidi smiled at us. The expression was shockingly lovely. " It is a rather long story. Sit, please."

I sat on the cold bench, next to Sammy, Charlie and his friend, whose name I didn't remember. We all looked expectantly up at Heidi. I had to admit she was a very good actress; her sincerity was very realistic.

" Long ago a priest called Father Marcus lived here. He devoted his whole life to God and sought out any creature that conspired against him. One night Father Marcus found a group of vampires beneath Volterra.

"They lurked underground until the sun set and they could crawl out and drain the townspeople of their blood." Heidi's face was animated with horror and disgust but her eyes looked amused, not as if she thought vampires were fictional but as if the story lacked some vital detail. I became curious and listened more intently to the story.

"Father Marcus was horrified. He searched for any weapon he could use against these sinful creatures.

"All he had was his cross and… a bottle of holy water. He threw the water at the creatures and they burst into flames." She turned back to the fountain and touched the cherub lightly.

"You will find fountains and statues like this one all over Volterra, they are built to prevent vampire attack and, since no vampires have harmed Volterra after Father Marcus was martyred in Romania, they must work. We also celebrate his victory once every year on Saint Marcus's day." She turned away and walked down another dark, winding alleyway.

* * *

We followed the cold path for another ten minutes until we came to a grand, old castle. In the distance I could see a cathedral spire, pointing to the cloudy sky. She stopped by a thick oak door, with a huge doorknocker attached to the front. I felt instantly afraid.

"We come to the end of our tour, but also to the highlight of it. The place I am about to show you is hundreds of years old, and was built by Father Marcus himself to escape the vampires. Luckily I know the owner of the Castle – his name is Aro and he is very old and a great friend of mine. Let us go inside."

She produced a large, old silver key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and gracefully stepped into the dark corridor. She ushered us inside the room and shut the door, plunging us into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you thank you!! does crazy, skippy happy dance Just for you all I'm gonna put this chapter up early. It is quite short, but it is my favourite one so far. It's a little scary though. thanks to you all! ( I will try to include you all who want cameos!)**

**Tsubasa Suzane: thanks once again for your kind words, it makes me feel so happy!**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: read on and see :) (Thank you, aswell)**

**crazyladywithashovel: Love the pen name! thank you, I will try to keep it up and keep eveyone happy! ( plus HELLO new reader!)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Hidden Chapter 5 – Hidden

I was beyond terrified now. My hands were shaking, my mind was screaming at me to run and my eyes were blinded by the never-ending darkness. Someone behind me pushed me forward and I tripped over onto the stone floor. My hands shot out to catch myself before my head collided with the cold ground.

I scrambled to my feet quickly, dusting off my knees. My eyes had adjusted enough in the dark that I could see Heidi's skin, she moved towards another door. I walked after the group as quickly as my unsteady legs could manage.

Heidi opened the door. The whole corridor was illuminated, not that there was much to see anyway. She held the door open for all of us as we walked through. I muttered my thanks to her as she closed the door and walked back to the head of the group.

We were in a brightly-lit room; it was full of paintings and wall hangings adorning the walls, with a wooden table in the middle. Long benches lined the edges of the table made of the same ageing wood. Someone had placed silverware on the table showing were people would have sat when the castle was still in use.

"Wow," Sammy whispered to me, "It's like a medieval castle." I nodded blankly at her, not really listening to what she was saying. My eyes wandered to the corner of the room and I gasped.

I did a double take and my shock faded. I had thought that the suit of armour was a real, living person. I walked over to it and hesitantly touched the shiny metal of the sword it carried.

"Ah!" Heidi walked over to me, beaming. "I see you have found our little guard, is he not splendid?" She stood beside the massive suit; her head barely came up to its shoulder, though she was by no means short. "This suit has been here for over a hundred years, we are not sure who it belonged to. Aro still tries to keep it in perfect condition. Now then ladies and gentlemen, shall we go meet Aro?"

I resisted the urge to scream 'No' and run out. We walked into another cold corridor and suddenly an idea struck me. I walked up to the nearest teacher and tapped their arm. Miss Billty looked down at me in concern.

"Miss," I began my tone on the verge of hysteria, "Miss, please don't make me go in there. I'm very claustrophobic and this is getting too much. It gives me such bad headaches!" My expression was pained and scared, she looked very sympathetic.

"Perhaps you should stay here Natalie and we will collect you on the way out, will you be okay?" She asked me very gently. I nodded weakly and sat down in a corner, closing my eyes. They all filed through a door not noticing I was gone and leaving me alone. I pulled up my hood and listened, shrinking into the darkness. I found it oddly comforting.

* * *

"Welcome, friends!" Sang a voice from behind the door, it sounded very enthusiastic and friendly. "Welcome to Volterra! I am Aro, I will be showing you around my beautiful home."

I dragged my nails across the floor at the sound of his voice. It was far too bright, too happy, and too _fake_. I bit my lip, really hoping this was just extreme paranoia. The suspense was horrific; everything was so silent that I could hear my own breathing quicken. I concentrated on calming it down.

The silence was shattered by the most terrified scream I had ever heard.

I stared at the door in shock and fear. A chill ran down my spine as more screams and shouts echoed around the hallway. Something thumped on the door, crying out and sobbing. I was paralysed by fear. A loud shout of 'No!' that I recognised as Sammy broke down in to pained, tearful sobs. They were abruptly cut off.

My blood went cold.

I buried my face in my hands and started crying softly. I knew they were dead. I choked on a sob that was building in my throat. Tears poured down my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around knees and just cried.

One sharp tap to my shoulder stopped the tears. I looked up into the face of my Angel and the world went black…

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?:D Please Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I just checked my stats this morning... 10 reviews and 70 hits! Wow. **

**Tsubasa Suzane: everyone loves cliff hangers, I'll put a few more in - just for you :P**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Aghhhh! Please, Not the noodle! That made me really laugh. E & B are in the story later on, we are still in twilight at this point. but they will pop up sometime.**

**crazyladywithashovel: Thanks, I'm glad you guys are feeling the suspense! **

**writingdreamer16: hello new reader! I'm so happy that you like my story, I thought the Volturi really needed their story told! Please don't cry - I'm now updating!**

**I'm not stephenie meyer, lets not rub it in, shall we? I don't own the twilight series or characters but i do own Natalie!Yay! **

**This is from the angel's point of view - try to guess who he is!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Angel

I had no idea how she had got out. Once someone goes into that room, they rarely come back out again. I walked slowly towards her small, hunched body. I could hear her soft sobs from where I was standing, and I quickened my pace.

I paused. What was _I _going to do to help this girl? Why did I feel an odd yearning to protect her? I shook the thoughts away and chanted my motto in my head, Volturi before all. I arranged my features into a businesslike mask and walked over to her.

Her scent was soft and subtle. I tried to place it. She buried her face further into her knees, her dark brown hair brushing her hand. Her sobs became louder and more frequent, I felt a surge of pity for this girl. I hesitantly reached out for her for shoulder, tapping it once gently.

She looked up at me with terrified deep blue eyes. I would have been scared, had I been in her position. Then her eyes found my face and widened in shock. Then she fainted. My arms shot out to catch her as she slumped to the floor. I exhaled unnecessarily in relief. I could still hear her heartbeat and her light breathing, she was still alive.

* * *

I picked her up easily – vampire strength, I loved it – and carried her bridal style to the door. All I could I think of was getting her to safety, my feet already knew where to go. I studied the creature in my arms; she looked so small, so fragile, even for a human. I guessed her age at around 16 maybe a little older, I wasn't sure. Her hair caught the light breeze as I ran at vampire speed through the alleyways of my home. Rain, I realised. That was what she smelt like, it was very unique.

I found the hole in the paving. Kicking aside the grate I slipped inside. I landed lightly on my feet, trying my best to keep the girl steady and safe in my arms. The temperature change was abrupt, and, for the first time, I was glad she was unconscious. It was cold down here and I was positive my skin was not much warmer.

I opened the next gate with one hand, wrapping my arm securely around the girl, we were in the warmer room now. I hated this room. It was so bland, so boring, just a normal industrial hallway. I hurried past it. I took another unnecessary breath as I all but threw myself into the elevator.

The elevator made a slight pinging sound that irritated me when it stopped. I stepped out of it and into our 'reception' area. Gianna, our somewhat useless human receptionist was seemingly amerced in her own reflection as she fixed her flawless make up. I coughed loudly once, leaning against the polished counter.

She smiled at me, pleased that I was paying her attention. She fluttered her eyelashes pathetically at me. Humans, I thought, do they really think that is attractive? I didn't remember that far back to empathise. She caught sight of the girl I held in my arms and her expression turned shocked, I saw a flash of jealousy in her green eyes. Did she really think she had a chance? I had never even _liked_ Gianna, let alone been attracted to her. She recovered herself quickly and smiled again.

"Does Aro know?" She asked, sounding confused. I shook my head, she wished me good luck then muttered 'not' under her breath. Did she not remember how well vampires hear? I glared at her and stalked out the ornate room. I made my way quickly through the hallways into the castle turret.

* * *

Aro, Caius and Marcus were conversing quietly whilst Jane and Alec stood together in silence. All eyes turned in my direction. I stared down at the little human in my arms, looking so innocent and breakable.

Jane spoke first.

"May I ask what you are doing?" She looked amused to see me so frantic and… almost scared.

"I found her in the hallway, I have no idea how she got there. I was about to ask her but… she, well, she fainted." I told her, my eyes swept across the faces of the others. Aro looked interested, as always, Marcus was shocked but Caius's face was most interesting. He looked bored. Still.

"Well I think we best kill her, don't you?" Aro nodded once at me. My eyes widened in horror. I was about to protest when Marcus clutched Aro's arm quickly. Aro's expression changed quickly from amused to shocked. He shook his head at me and chuckled, like an indulgent grandparent. I grimaced as I guessed what Marcus had shared with him.

"Perhaps she should stay with us, then." Aro laughed again. I ran through the building to my room and laid her down on the bed. Then I sat and watched my angel sleep, waiting patiently for her to awake but hoping at the same time that she would stay sleeping.

* * *

**please review!!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Hello wonderful people! Thank you for reading, it makes me so happy that you all like my stuff.

**Tsubasa Suzane: Hehe. Sorry about the cliff hangers. I will try to put less in. I have just written your cameo appearence, she is in chapter 11 so watch out for her! (she is going to be one of the main characters!)**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Jane will pay! Mark my words! I'm going to have so much fun writing that chapter.**

**crazyladywithashovel: It is sweet, and it gets even mushier. Not in this chap but later on! have written your cameo too, I'm gonna try and put you in later chapters but your cameo is in chapter... 9 I think.**

**writingdreamer16: Jane makes it hard for everyone, but Natalie will get her own back! Plus, you get to finally find out who the angel is. Now go to sleep!!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Secret

I had absolutely no idea how I had got here. Last thing I remember I was in a cold corridor listening to screams and crying. Then the angel came. I must have fainted in shock. He was exactly like he was in my dreams, but better, not that I had been conscious for long enough to have really looked at him. Ugh, trust me. I find the man of my dreams – literally, and I _faint_.

I sat up in the bed that I had somehow been put in, fully clothed. Again. This was becoming some kind of repeating pattern, I wasn't too happy about it either. I wriggled out of the covers that were constricting me and freed my legs. Directly above my head was a window with drawn curtains over it, I hesitantly touched the material. I heard a small laugh to the side of me.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens. I was beginning to think you would never wake up," The voice said. It was light, teasing with a lilting Italian accent. I turned in the direction it came from. I could just make out the shadow of a man stood in the doorway.

The shadowy person moved and flicked on a lamp on a small table. A small part of my brain wondered if that lamp was screwed on, too. I inhaled on shock. The angel was smiling at me happily from the doorway his face lit up. He was perfectly beautiful in every way.

* * *

"You aren't going to faint on me again, are you?" He asked in a gorgeous accent. I laughed and shook my head, though I did feel dizzy. I didn't want to waste anymore time with him in sleep. I drank in every inch of him, I wondered if I was still dreaming. I didn't care; the angel was still here, beaming at me so wonderfully.

"W- who are you?" I stuttered out, trying to stop my voice from shaking. I was unsettled in the presence of this amazing creature. His smile slipped from his face and I instantly regretted my question. He looked so ashamed and apologetic.

" My name is Demetri. I was the one who brought you here, I'm sorry." He looked up at me with pleading eyes; I was a little confused.

"I'm Natalie. Why are you apologising to me?" My eyebrows pulled down in concentration. Was I missing something painfully obvious that he had done wrong? He looked incredulously at my confused expression.

"Because…Oh Natalie, I've put you in so much danger! You can't comprehend how guilty I am feeling. I wish I had just dropped you at a hotel and ran away," He shook his head sadly. I felt a little confused. " Now I've doomed you, whichever way they decide. Sometimes I am just so _stupid_." He looked on the verge of tears; he had dropped his eyes to the floor and was staring intently at the stones.

"Who are 'they'?" I asked curiously. "And what are they deciding?"

"The Volturi," He answered simply his voice hopeless.

"What are the '_Volturi_'?" I was frustrated now. Who were these people, some kind of Mafia?

Then he told me, everything. About the Volturi, about vampires and about what they were deciding. No wonder he felt guilty – death or an eternity as a vampire. I wasn't sure how I felt about becoming a vampire, I would be beautiful and able to stay with Demetri forever. But I was a little concerned about the whole drinking human blood thing.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, if I become I vampire, with you and these Volturi guys – then I have to drink human blood? What will happen if I don't?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yes you will have to. If you don't, you will go mad for blood and massacre more humans than necessary to sate your thirst." He must have been able to read my face so easily. "It is not as bad as you think, Natalie. Humans eat meat, do they not?" I nodded, confused at were this conversation was going.

"So you are killing. Every time you eat meat the animal that the meat is from has been killed. You have ended its life, simply because you are higher up in the food chain. Don't you see? The vampires drink from the humans, the humans eat the cows' etc. That is how nature works."

When he put it like that, it made sense. They killed so that they would not kill more than necessary; blood was their fuel, their energy. Just like when humans ate meat the animal was killed, when a vampire drank blood the human died. I was amazed at how guilty I felt, we killed far more than we needed too.

He saw my sad smile and knew I understood.

"You see? We are not so horrific after all." He grinned at me and my heart stopped for a moment. I guess I had made my choice.

* * *

**Pretty please review! If we make 20 reviews I will do a double update, either today or tomorrow! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! 20 reviews! Thank you so much ****your kind comments, I will credit my awesome reviewers on the next chapter I post. Heres Chapter 8... Now, I'm off to write chapter 14 :D **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Past

The choice was ridiculously easy to make. The logic of what Demetri had told me was unassailable and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, my mind was made up. Between death and becoming a vampire, I was going to choose vampirism. Some part of me knew that it had been the obvious choice and that I had made up my mind all along.

I knew that Demetri felt ridiculously guilty and no matter how many times I told him it was not his fault, he still refused to believe me. At regular intervals during the daytime someone came to 'feed' me. It was nearly always the pretty receptionist, Gianna, I thought her name was. I was shocked when she first came in; I had presumed I was the only human, well, living human anyway, in the building. But she seemed every bit as comfortable around Demetri as I did, though she made it very obvious that she was attracted to him.

It was after one of these visits that I asked a question I been burning to ask Demetri since I had found out he was a vampire. I didn't know how he would react, and I most certainly didn't want to pry. I finally worked up the courage.

* * *

"How were _you_ changed into a vampire?" I asked him nervously, hoping he wasn't offended. It was probably a bit of a sensitive subject.

He smiled hesitantly at me before beginning his story. I was glad he wasn't angry at me. He didn't seem shocked at all that I had brought the subject up.

"I was changed around 300 years ago," He paused, watching my reaction to this piece of information. I tried to hide the amazement on my face. "I was just 19 years old and my father was a farmer. I was training to step into his shoes, as was my younger brother, he was 17 and nearly as tall as me. We were both in competition with each other constantly, I nearly always won. When we went to market to buy or sell something I always found the right customers I wanted. Of course now I realise it wasn't just a coincidence.

"I was with Carlo that night. We were just coming home from a trip to another nearby farm; we were nearing the city. Of course it was not as big back then, but it was safer to be within the boundaries. It was getting very dark and Carlo wanted to stop, but I told him that our father was at home and he would be worried. It got so dark that I simply could not see any longer and was forced to stop."

"They came at us then, when we stopped." I shivered, Demetri's voice was cold when he mentioned the vampires that had brought on his transformation, and I guessed they were not part of the Volturi.

"They got to me before my brother, I screamed at him to run but he was frozen in terror.

"The other one sprinted after him when he finally ran; the creature was so fast he was just a blur. I knew Carlo would die, just as I was about to as well."

"The creature that was attacking me was leaning over me, sneering. I hit him squarely in the face; he did not even so much as flinch.

"'You will have to do better than that, boy.' He gloated in a deep voice. I remember struggling uselessly against his steel grasp. Then I heard Carlo scream, I screamed too. I was horrified when his screams were cut off..."

* * *

His recollection reminded me of when I heard Sammy's screams die suddenly on her lips. I threw my arms around his neck in comfort, knowing exactly how he felt when his brother stopped screaming. Then I remembered what he was, he had fed recently but it was still dangerous. His sad ruby eyes looked down at me; he wrapped his arm around my waist and continued to talk.

"The creature stopped toying with me then, he dug his teeth hard into my wrist and started to drink my blood. I had never felt so much pain in my life, it was horrible.

"But as he was feeding he seemed to hear something, he stopped and ran away, leaving me bleeding and alone. The Volturi came back for me once they had killed him. I was in too much pain to even feel scared.

"The venom burned through my veins spreading the horrible fire throughout my body. I was horrified. I thought that they had rescued me and brought me to safety to just to hurt me more. There was no relief from the pain, I tried to sleep but it was impossible, the fire was too intense. I screamed and writhed, I begged them to kill me, to put out the fire.

"For 3 days I was in total agony, someone told me everything and I believed them. I didn't realise that the pain was fading. A few hours later I got up, feeling stronger than ever. I felt invincible, incredible. I felt the odd hollow burning in the back of my throat and I truly realised what I had become, and I was scared.

"It was a few years later that I found my talent. Aro was looking for someone and I overheard their name, I had met them before. Suddenly I knew where they were, I didn't realise it but I had searched for the edge of their mind. Everyone's mind is different, unique and I found his so easily."

"They began testing me, I passed every one they set, and it was so simple! Ever since I have travelled on most missions with Jane and Felix." He smiled happily at me once again. His story was so sad, so tragic. I had listened to him retail his transformation and winced. But as I looked at his smile I knew the pain would be worth it, in the end. As long as he stayed with me.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello reviewers! Thanks for your comments, they are all so lovely!**

**sad news, I won't be updating as often in the next 3 weeks as I have a wedding to attend and then I'm off on holiday. my sis will hopefully be uploading a few chapters, but not as many.**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Yeah, I think you are gonna be in it throughout. The other cameo is in this chap though. Thanks for reviewing so much :D**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Yep. Don't we all wish we could torture Jane? Don't worry I'm a morning person too!**

**Superdani: Hey there new reader! thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Ereana: And another new reader! I love that my story is very unique, it's part the reason I decided to write it!**

**crazyladywithashovel: Yeah... I'm so jealous of Natalie. Sigh. but the happy ending? hmmm. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, so you will have to wait and see!**

**writingdreamer16: i fyou think THAT was sad, the end of this chap is worse. I actually cried when I wrote it. I will be looking forward to your long review, the longer ones are more interesting!**

**I'm not Stepenie Meyer - enough said.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Deadline

I really was a rainbow of emotions right now. I was excited, nervous, scared and happy all at once. It was the first time I had been allowed out of the room since Demetri had brought me here nearly 2 weeks ago. As I walked into the turret I couldn't help but feel a stab of hatred for the people – well, vampires really but still – that I was about to meet.

Sensing my distress my own personal angel squeezed my hand gently, I stood on tiptoes to lightly kiss his chin, and I could only just reach. He laughed at me and I glowered back at him. My anger just made him laugh harder, I didn't really mind as long as he was laughing. The sound was pure joy, like a ray of sunshine breaking through clouds, I marvelled at the perfect sound.

He knocked lightly on the door in front of us as I held my breath.

"Come in, young friends!" I heard Aro sing from the room. His voice was truly enchanting, though nowhere close to Demetri's perfect deep tones, in my opinion. I felt so unbelievably nervous, I clutched Demetri's hand so hard it would have hurt – had he been human. I saw him half smile in response. He pushed open the door with one hand.

The room was full of beautiful, angelic vampires. They would have looked more in place on a cloud or guarding the gates of Heaven, they were just too lovely. I'm sure the comparison was painful between me and them, I was glad I could not see my own reflection.

* * *

"Ah, Natalie! Welcome to our family!" Aro's voice was alight with joy. I felt myself blush.

" Thank you, I feel honoured to be here," I replied honestly. I had never felt so out of place in my whole life. They were all so beautiful, I felt like I was at some kind of fashion show. Demetri talking to Aro interrupted my musings.

" Natalie has decided she would like to join us. But I think we should postpone her transformation for a month, until she is 16 at the very least," He was pleading with his family for my sake. He knew, without me saying it, that I did not want to be stuck in a 15-year-olds body for the rest of eternity. Even if I did look a lot older than my age.

Aro and others discussed this for a moment, their lips moving so quickly, voices so low that it was impossible for me to even hear, let alone understand. They turned back to us, Marcus looked at me directly and, shockingly, smiled.

"Natalie, when is your birth date?" He also had a charming, smooth voice. I immediately guessed that an attractive voice was a trait of a vampire.

" September 4th, 1993," I answered quickly, returning the smile.

"Then, Demetri, you may have until September 5th. It was lovely to see you again, you are lot more interesting when you are awake, Natalie." Aro laughed happily at Marcus's parting sentence. I looked up at Demetri, who was staring at the ceiling grinning. This was definitely not the last I would be hearing about _that_.

They rose from their wooden thrones and drifted, so very gracefully, out of the room. Waving as they went, their paper-thin skin looked as though it might crumble under the effort.

"Well, Demetri, life, oops I mean death, is certainly more interesting with you around." A male voice remarked. I stared at him in shock. This man could have been Demetri's twin, they had the exact same dark hair, but his was cut short whereas Demetri's waved gently to his strong shoulders. The even had the same oddly olive complexion beneath the snowy white skin I was becoming so used too.

The man saw me staring and winked at me with a leering smile. Demetri pulled me closer to him and growled under his breath. The sound was playful but somehow still menacing, had it been directed at me I would have screamed in terror. The man laughed and stole another glance at me, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't mind Felix, he is still a hormonal teenager at heart. He knows that if he tries anything I will personally decapitate him." Demetri leaned down to whisper in my ear. I laughed as Felix's face slipped into a pout. I remembered about the vampire hearing, Felix had obviously heard every word.

* * *

A tall woman walked over to us, laughing too, her face was amazingly, shockingly lovely. Even by vampire standards. She would have made an angel look like a gargoyle. From Demetri's description I knew this had to be Louisa. Demetri and her had been new-borns together.

She held out one perfect hand towards me. I took it – it was exactly as I expected; cold, smooth and hard, like granite. She smiled at me; her eyes were lit up in happiness.

" I am Louisa. I'm so glad that Demetri has finally found someone, he is very depressing to be around, well, he was. You have made so much difference to him!" She hugged Demetri and whispered something in his ear that I didn't catch.

" Come on, Nat," he whispered to me, somewhat pointlessly as everyone in the room could hear him. " I have a surprise for you."

He picked me up and carried me in his arms to the room. He set me down on the bed, I felt a little dizzy from the vampire speed running. He pulled out a small, thin rectangular object from a rucksack. He passed it over to me, studying my expression.

It was a picture. My parents my younger sister, Ysanne and me, from our holiday to Ibiza last year. In the picture I have my arms around my sister's shoulders and she is sticking out her tongue in disgust. We looked so much the same in that photo, same happy grin and dark hair. My parents were stood watching us, laughing.

I burst into tears clutching the picture to my chest, memorising the faces of my family – the family I would never see again.

* * *

**Please review, now... I'm off to get a tissue. That bit at the end makes me sad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me again! Hello everyone.**

**crazyladywithashovel: Thank you, I like my writing too :D Plus your cameo will appear later on I'm just not sure when...**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Yes, I am a sick, sick woman. I also like cliff hangers!! so HAHA! I think there are many more to come so watch out!**

**I'm not stephenie meyer but I love her writing so much! Mine is nowhere near as good, :(**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Kiss

I don't know what I would have done without him last night. He spent the whole night with me, letting me cry my broken heart out. I could see the pain in his eyes when I was crying, but it only made me cry more. The sobs carried on until I simply no energy left to do anything. I feel asleep in his arms, feeling safer then I ever had before.

When I woke up I was close against his chest, which was fine by me, listening to his steady breathing. His icy breath tickled my hair and sent shivers up my spine. I leaned closer to him, simply to smell his skin.

There was nothing quite right to describe his smell. It was amazingly divine – no perfume could compare. But it was not floral nor musk it was… sweet, and fresh. He chuckled as I sighed into his shirt.

"Are you up now? It never amazes me how much sleep you humans need. I'm sure I never slept _that_ much!" He teased me, grinning. He got up to flick on the light and was back before I even realised that he was gone.

"Well I am sorry. I'm not some freaky vampire," I laughed. His bright crimson eyes sparkled mischievously. He hugged me closer and leaned his head down to whisper in my ear.

"Yet." I laughed and nodded.

"Yet," I agreed, still laughing. His breath was cool on my ear and made me shiver. I felt a twinge of anticipation in my stomach; I was impatient to become a vampire. I counted the days, it was less than a month away.

I wanted so much to be like him. To be strong and fast and beautiful. I wanted him to be able to take his eyes of me for a second without worrying that someone was going to kill me out of thirst. But more than all of those things I wanted to be with him for eternity.

* * *

He left me alone to get dressed. It turned out the rucksack was mine, him and Felix had stolen it from the hotel, along with all of my clothes, make up and other odds and ends. I showered in Demetri's huge bathroom, glad that, to remain inconspicuous, he had installed a toilet too. I changed into my favourite sundress, it was white with a blue flower, Hawaiian style pattern. I tied the halter neck on it quickly and brushed through my hair.

"All right, I'm decent," I said as I walked into the room. Demetri was sat in the armchair singing along to the music that was coming softly from my mp3 player's speakers. His voice was husky and deep and totally amazing. I knew the song he was singing. It was one of my favourites.

I would have joined in but I would have ruined the perfect moment with my horrible voice. He saw me staring in awe and grinned as he sung the last lines.

"You like this band?" I asked, shocked. He laughed at my expression.

"Natalie, I may be over 300 hundred years old but it doesn't mean I can only like classical music. I move with the times," he replied, winking at me. I grabbed my mp3 and flicked down the list of songs, the new music filled the room and he laughed.

"Very funny," He said trying not to smile.

"You don't like Evanescence?" I was giggling hysterically now. He was trying so hard to keep his face serious, it just made me laugh even more. I had put on 'My Immortal', he had obviously recognised it and was pretending not to be amused.

"It's a good job I love you or I would have definitely decapitated you by now!" he teased, not quite realising the gravity of what he had just admitted. I froze in shock. I knew how I felt about him, but I had only dreamt that he might feel the same way.

"You love me?" I asked him, my voice was full of disbelief and shock. I'm sure my expression was speaking volumes too. To my surprise he laughed and kissed my forehead. My heart sped up in response, making him laugh again.

"Of course! Didn't you already know that?" He looked amazed that I had not realised, I felt extremely stupid. I shook my head and he smiled at me. "How could I not love you, Natalie? You are the single most precious part of my existence, how could anyone not love someone like you?"

* * *

He wasn't prepared for my response at all. I leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. I immediately remembered what he was, and that I was not even inches from deadly, venom coated teeth. But he didn't seem to mind, not at all.

My heart was thumping hyperactively as we kissed. His lips moved with mine in strange, confusing ways, a tingle went up my spine.A knock at the door and a laugh barely a second later made me pull away. In the doorway, a smirk playing across his lips stood Felix. I grimaced in annoyance.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything Demetri, but your presence is needed for an errand. You can pick this up later… or I could stand in for you if you would like?" Felix was looking suggestively at me, I heard Demetri snarl at him.

"Hands off, Felix," He turned to me with a smile. " I'll see you later, Natalie. Maybe you should spend the day with Gianna in case something goes wrong."

I nodded unhappily. I didn't like it when he left, and I disliked Gianna even more. He kissed me goodbye, shooting an evil glance at Felix, and ran off to do some vitally important job for Aro. I went down the stairs to face another boring day in Volterra.

* * *

**Review, review, review people! Thanks for reading! plus you can still get a cameo if you want, I have a few new characters that will be introduced soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples - this is my favourite chapter so far, I find it really funny! I hope you lot do, too. Plus anyone here a cameo appearance? Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers, are any of you beta readers? Because I think I need one... if anyone can help, that would awesome. Thanks once again!**

**crazyladywithashovel: Yeah, they are totally loved up. But as in midsummer nights' dream, 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' Please forgive me if I got that quote wrong, I'm not good with shakespeare plays :S**

**x Alice and Rosalie 4 Eva x: Thanks, I felt the ExB thing was very done, so I wanted to be a little original. I like your name aswell :)**

**Tsubasa Suzane: You already have breaking dawn?! Urgh, so not fair! I'm not allowed to start reading it until I am on holiday - my parents have actually _hidden_ my holiday books away from me! Thank you for reviewing so much, I really could hug everyone cos they are so nice to me!**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Yeah... have you guessed I don't like Felix? Or Gianna. Or Jane. Haha, Gianna AND Felix get picked on in this chapter! Tsubasa Suzane's cameo kicks butt! :D**

**Please tell me if you laugh at this chapter! That means review - yes, I mean YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Vision

I spent the day with Gianna. Helping her with her paperwork, finding out who was out on duty and who was available. I knew that the vampires were planning to feed today, so I needed to be out of the way in case an accident occurred. I was extremely bored.

Just a few more weeks, I told myself. Then I would be there with them, part of their invincible team. I tapped my fingers against the desk as I filed, flicking distractedly through the folders. Gianna was actually doing some serious work, she was tapping away quickly on a computer keyboard. She looked over and saw my morose expression.

"Look, Natalie. Demetri can most definitely look after himself, besides with Jane _and_ Felix there nothing is going to go wrong. Stop being such a baby and actually do some work." She glared at me angrily. It took all my willpower not to punch her in her smug face. I really hoped someone ate her – the sooner the better. No wonder all the vampires, bar Felix of course, hated her. She was worse than _Jane_, and she tortured people for fun.

The soft ding of the elevator made me look up in hope. But the person running into the reception area was not the one I'd hoped for. My heart sank. The vampire hurtled up the desk a frantic look in her blood red eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked her in concern. I skipped the politely detached receptionist business; this vampire had a real problem.

" I just did something _really_ bad," She said. She shook her head as if to clear her mind, her short black hair flicked around her head. I noticed it had amazing neon blue streaks running through it. " Do you know Felix?" She asked me, she sounded worried. I grimaced and nodded.

"I think I just blinded him." I blinked in shock and then started to laugh. I had most certainly not been expecting _that_. The worry seemed to disappear off her beautiful face as she began to laugh aswell. She looked about 17 and I guessed she was a new vampire from the colour of her eyes.

"Good," I said happily, she laughed even harder. "How'd you manage that?"

"He kept on leering at me, I got a little fed up with him staring. I just willed him to stop looking at me and it kind of… worked." She was grinning at me mischievously. " I guess that's my talent. Blinding people, nice," She said sarcastically. I laughed again.

"Maybe you control senses or something, you should experiment. See if you can stop it aswell," I told her. I just really hoped she wouldn't choose me as her guinea pig. She stared around the room and her eyes fell on Gianna. She was totally oblivious to our conversation, polishing her perfectly fake nails. The girl grinned at me again. I giggled.

Next thing I knew Gianna was screaming in shock, hands clamped over her mouth. She started to run around, looking very much like a headless chicken, or what I imagined a headless chicken to look like, anyway. She started crying 'My ears! Oh God, my ears!' and flapping her hands. The girl leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" I think I should stop now, before she gets a little too distressed." I nodded in agreement. Her brows furrowed and Gianna's piercing screaming stopped, for which I was very grateful. She looked very confused until she spotted the girl and me. She fixed us with a death glare and pointed her finger at my companion.

"YOU!" She screeched. We giggled hysterically as Gianna continued to threaten us. Somewhat pointlessly since one of us was a virtually invincible vampire and if anyone so much as lay a finger on me Demetri would probably kill them. The vampire and me slapped each other a high five.

* * *

"I'm Natalie by the way," I told her, as we reclined on the sofas, ignoring Gianna's tantrum.

"Diana." She said, laughing at Gianna who resembled a toddler at that moment. I was waiting for her to throw herself on the floor and start crying. But at that moment her little show was cut short by much more impressive anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Felix roared. The sound hurt my ears it was so loud. Demetri came in after him, grinning ear to ear. I laughed again, as did Diana. Demetri's smile widened when he saw Gianna's furious face. I grinned like an angelic child and waved to Gianna.

"Oh, look. There she is Felix!" I can see her right now, can't you?" Demetri was seriously testing Felix's patience. He growled at Demetri. Demetri just laughed at him and carried on. I decided to join in.

"Are you blind or something?" I asked him cheekily. Demetri's loud laughter boomed around the room. Diana spoke up.

"Now you have a _human_ teasing you Felix, how humiliating for you." She was smiling so widely it must have hurt her face. " I never knew you were a vampire of such… _vision_!"

With the last word she must have given him back his sight as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Diana flew down the corridor and through the golden door that led to the residences of the vampires. Demetri held Felix back, as Felix growled and snapped in fury. He eventually calmed down and Demetri let go. Felix walked off muttering something about 'that damn vampire girl'.

Demetri and I walked back to the room hand in hand.

"So what did you do today," he asked. "Other than infuriating Gianna, of course." He grinned at me proudly.

"I made a friend," I answered simply. He laughed and hugged me tighter. I couldn't wait to be part of such an odd family. It was brilliant fun.

* * *

**Ha. That was so fun to write! Review! Pwetty please? :P**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Hey people! really really important notice - I would really like a beta reader for this story, if one of my readers is up for the job can you tell me in either a review or personal message? Cheers!

**Tsubasa Suzane: Errrgh! my copy hasn't come cos it was only released today in the UK! Yeah, Diana is an awesome vampire! But she is yours so I cannot claim she is mine.**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: I'm still working on the Jane thing, though I have a pretty good idea of when and how she is going to pay. It involves a very, very hard stone wall and Diana's power. Luvin' the evil smiley, too!**

**crazyladywithashovel: Thank you very muchly! My sister read the chapter and laughed nearly as hard as I did!**

**Watch out for this very gooey chapter, it may make you want to scream in envy. Don't we all want a gorgeous vampire to love us? Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Heart

Nothing seemed to happen for a while after that. Every day rolled into the next without too much drama or serious trouble, which was a first, for me at least. Gianna gave me the most hilarious evil eyes whenever I went past her, until she heard I was becoming a vampire. Or Demetri had a word with her; I'm not sure which.

My birthday crept closer with every tick of the clock, I was sure that time was slowing down. I ached to be 16, knowing that as soon as I was; I could be a vampire. I could be strong, beautiful and immortal, free from worry of petty receptionists or being killed out of thirst.

Time continued to pass too slowly. I tried to make myself as busy as possible to pass the hours, but nothing worked. Seconds dragged into minutes and minutes rolled into hours and hours, finally, _finally_,crawled into days. Maybe it passed slowly, but pass it did.

* * *

I woke up on my birthday like most of my other days in Volterra, with my own personal angel smiling at me. I smiled blearily back at him. He leaned forward to kiss me once on the lips.

"Happy birthday!" He sang. I beamed happily. "Do you want your presents now or later?" he asked me.

"You got me something? I did tell you not to!" I scolded him. I hit his arm, it hurt my hand, he pretended I had caused him pain and clutched his arm. He chuckled as I scowled.

"Well, I didn't listen. Neither did Diana and Aro apparently," He grinned. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "So… That's a 'I want my present later' then?" He insisted, refusing to drop the subject.

"Nope. Since you've already got it for me, I might aswell open it." I would have never admitted it, but I was intrigued. It's not everyday a wonderfully gorgeous vampire buys you a birthday present. He had the present in his hand before I could even blink; the speed at which he moved never ceased to amaze me.

It was a small rectangular shape, wrapped in a shiny silver paper. I turned it over in my hands, marvelling at the flawless wrapping up. Couldn't they just be bad at just one little thing? I found a loose edge and tore off the paper revealing the box underneath it.

* * *

I opened it up and gasped.

Inside the smooth black box was a bed of black satin. On top of it nestled a beautiful little heart shaped silver pendant; it shone in the lamplight. I turned the dainty shape over in my fingers, I saw something on the back of the little heart. I leaned closer to read it.

You will always own my heart.

He lifted the small heart out of its box and unfastened the tiny clasp. He lifted up my hair and his fingers brushed my neck for barely a second, the beautiful pendant hung from my neck. I felt tears start to prick my eyes.

"It looks so beautiful on you," He smiled at me. His dark eyes were filled with love and complete happiness. I started to cry and his expression turned worried. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. Absolutely nothing was wrong. I was completely astounded by it everything was perfect. I just didn't know how my life could get any better. My heart was threatening to burst with the extreme happiness.

"Nothing. I'm just so…happy," I felt stuck for words. Noting could describe how beautiful it was, or how amazing he was. "Thank you, so much. It really is beautiful," I smiled up at him and he returned the expression. It was devastatingly lovely; I was feeling a little dizzy. A knock at the door caught my attention.

* * *

Diana ran in, a blur of black, white and neon blue. She hugged me, squealing with excitement. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She wriggled and bounced around hyperactively until I, somewhat grudgingly, got dressed and agreed to let her do my make up. She took my hand and all but dragged me out of my nice little room. She led Demetri and me down into the castle turret.

The walls were lined with banners proclaiming my age; a little cake sat on top of a table with candles in the shape of 16. I felt myself blush. Everyone started to sing to me as I walked in and I couldn't help but be shocked at the beautiful melody. The group of vampires sounded better than any choir ever could.

The rest of the party was spent with a group of amazingly graceful vampires trying to teach me how to dance. Needless to say I was not nearly as good as they were. I didn't trip over though, which was an achievement.

When I went to bed that night I just kept repeating the inscription on my pendant over and over in my head. He loved me more than I deserved, I was sure of it. But I loved him much, much more, whatever he might try to make me believe. Then suddenly it hit me.

This was the last time I would ever sleep, the last time I would dream. Tomorrow I would be screaming in pain, venom burning through my veins, unable to sleep again. I closed my eyes, and, for the last time ever, I drifted into sleep.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! sorry for not updating yesterday, but I am MEGA busy with my cousin's wedding etc. Will most likely not be updating on friday and after that I'm on holiday (abroad, obviously) so my wonderful sister will hopefully be updating a bit for me.**

**Disclaimer: ... Aw. Please don't make me say it! Really - if I was Stepenie Meyer would I be writing this?**

**Tsubasa Suzane: I want to say a big thank you to you! You have been such a loyal reviewer! And I think you can keep Diana :P**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Ditto to you, you have always reviewed my story, thanks! The kick butt power? hmm. I will think about it!**

**crazyladywithashovel: yes, this chapter is interesting! ;) thanks to you too!**

**wantingedwardcullen: Hey new reader! Thanks for reviewing! Yes... Sob... but sadly, no gorgeous vampire has turned up to whisk me away. YET! It could still happen...**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Venom

I woke up feeling amazingly nervous. I knew this was what I wanted, but I wasn't really looking forward to the 3 days of pure agony. I didn't even know who was going to bite me, I hoped it wasn't Jane. I figured it was going to be Aro, Marcus, Caius or Demetri. I felt my stomach twist with nerves.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Demetri was looking worriedly from the armchair at me. I sat up and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Nervous," I said honestly. " But I'm excited too. It's just the pain…" I grimaced and broke off. His crimson eyes looked so guilty, he dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe I actually brought you here. I still wish I hadn't… but I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I hopped up and threw my arms around his neck. He held my hands there for a few minutes. I disentangled myself, and he dropped his hands. I kissed his forehead and skipped to the bathroom, picking up my mp3 and speakers as I went.

I put on a very appropriate song, I thought, for the day. I sung along to it happily as I showered, I could hear him laughing as he listened to the lyrics from the other room. I raised the volume of my voice.

"Seems like Doomsday's come early this year," I sang. His laugh still boomed from the next room. "The last angel has gone home!" I started to laugh when I realised what I just sung. I came out of the shower and dried my hair; I would let Diana use me as a Barbie doll if she wanted to. I put on jeans and my favourite top; it was a little vest top, black and nipped in at the waist with dark blue lace around it.

* * *

I walked into the other room still humming the song I had been singing in the shower. Sure enough, Diana was there, brandishing mascara and eyeliner. I groaned. She stopped at gasped at me. Demetri looked as amazed as she did.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious with them staring at me. Demetri placed his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I beamed happily.

"You look amazing, Nat'. Really. But you will look even better once I'm done with you!" Diana ran over to me and sat me down on the bed. She worked quickly but efficiently and she was done in no time. She held up a mirror to me but I squeezed my eyes shut, I knew what I looked like.

We walked down to the turret together but as we reached the door Diana stayed outside. I looked at her, confused. Then I realised that she was a new vampire. Just 2 years at that life, or death, whichever they called it. When I was bitten and my blood was drawn, she would be unable to control herself. She would try to kill me.I smiled at her and waved.

I walked into the turret room, a little scared, as I always did. They had placed a bed on the floor, as I saw it I realised that whoever was going to bite me was in this room. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sat on their wooden thrones, I quickly searched the room and breathed a sigh of relief Jane was nowhere to be seen. Heidi was there, though. I was surprised at that; we had not really spoken since she had killed my friends and nearly killed me too. I had forgiven her though, but not completely, I realised it was not her fault. It was orders.

* * *

"Natalie! How are you feeling today, my dear one?" Aro asked me as soon as I came in. I smiled at him. I was still wondering whose venom was going to poison my system.

"Excited, master," I said honestly. I moved on to my pressing question. "Am I allowed to know who is going to bite me?" I sounded eager, and very brave. Aro laughed in delight.

"Why, Demetri will of course! I am glad you are excited Natalie, I'm sure you will be a wonderful addition to our little family," Aro and his brothers smiled at me. I actually felt like I belonged with them – like they were family already. "Of course we shall leave you both alone for the duration of your transition, Natalie. Good Luck – to both of you!" he sang as he left the room, Marcus and Caius following.

I turned back to Demetri, who was looking at me apprehensively. I smiled up at him and sat down on the bed curling my legs to the side. I flicked my hair backwards, away from my neck, with one hand. I grinned again.

"I'm ready when you are," I told him. He furrowed his brow in concentration, his wide, ruby eyes were determined. He leaned over me and I drank in his beautiful features. The porcelain skin, the angular jaw and chin, the flawless span of his granite forehead, perfect cheekbones and dark hair waving gently to his shoulders.

I heard one deep breath and then his mouth was by my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Then he pressed his lips lightly to my bare neck. I felt them part on my skin and then I felt his sharp teeth grazing my neck. And then he bit me.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliff hanger, I know how you guys like them! As always, REVIEW! Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I am on my hols so this is the first of only 2 updates in the 2 weeks I will be away. Sorry guys. I really hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: As always, not stephenie meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Fire

It took barely a second for the venom to start burning through me. At first it was not as painful as I had imagined it to be, but it was fast becoming worse than I could have ever imagined. I watched Demetri pull away from me, intensely struggling with the bloodlust that I knew was raging through him. I saw the look in his eyes turn from struggle to pain.

I reached out for him, biting my lip against the horrific pain, trying to choke back my scream of agony. He held me close to his body and the icy skin cooled the heat of the fire a little, a little but not enough. A bloodcurdling scream came out of my mouth, and once one came out I found the screams kept coming.

The venom started to spread down to my legs and lower body, a new fire of pain broke out causing another horrific scream to echo around the room. I started to writhe around on the bed as the fire became amazingly intense. I felt like it would be a release to die, I begged Demetri to kill me, or to get someone else to kill me.

He refused to kill me and, for one second, I forgot the pain as I looked into his tortured eyes. I realised how much it must hurt him to see me screaming for death, I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Go!" I commanded him, my voice hoarse with screaming. He shook his head at me; I could see the fear in his eyes. "Please, go!" I begged. He looked at me, his eyes pained, but he nodded eventually. He kissed me once on the lips and murmured something I didn't catch before walking out of the door.

* * *

There were no words to adequately describe the horrific agony I felt. Nothing was strong enough to retail the pain of the transformation. A few times I regretted choosing vampirism over death, and screamed in pain and anguish. I was glad he couldn't see me in this sort of pain. It was unbearable, searing, with no relief, not even for one moment.

The turret room was dark and I knew it had been cold but I could feel nothing but agony. Nothing but the burning, smouldering agony shooting through my body. I tried to search my mind for some kind of thought to distract from the unimaginable pain, but I could not concentrate. Nothing would ever compare to this hurting, aching, burning torture.

There was no sense of time in that room. I could have been there for days or it could have been mere minutes, I just hoped it was nearly over. A new wave of fire swept through me and I screamed again, this time I could not stop. One loud cry rolled into the next, had I not been in so much pain already I was sure my throat would have hurt.

Just as I thought the pain had reached its peak it got worse. The fire was burning my heart, entangling itself around the sole thing that had kept me alive for the past 16 years. I prayed that the end was close, but whether I begged for the end of my life or the end of the pain I was unsure. I didn't care anymore; as long as something stopped the agony. I stopped screaming and, in the silence, I heard my heart thump out its last uneven, tortured beat before falling silent forever.

* * *

I was dead.

There was no going back. No more pulse, no heartbeat, no sign of life. I wasn't human anymore, and I never could be again. I didn't realise that the pain was fading, that I had with gone the last stage of transformation. But when I did I concentrated on that feeling, on the slow spread of cooling ice, starting from my neck – the place where I had been bitten.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, the pain ebbed from my arms and head. When I opened my eyes the world was on fire. Everything was brighter, sharper, more in focus. I breathed in through my nose and I was amazed. I could smell the wooden thrones, the stone of the floor and the woollen scent of the bed. I had never truly realised how bad human senses were – or how much better vampire ones were.

The last of the fire was cooled; the tips of my toes were relieved from their agony. At that same moment I felt an odd feeling in my throat. I realised what it was, thirst. It was easily ignored but I supposed it was harder near humans or blood. I smiled and looked down at my new body.

* * *

My skin was hard, and I felt invincible, incredible. I rose from the bed, marvelling at the grace of my movements. I looked at my figure; it had changed, of course. I was slimmer, but still curvaceous, my legs looked longer and more slender, and my arms looked toned. I had the same beautiful, chalky skin as all the other vampires. I was amazed.

I ran to the door in half a second, the speed was fantastic. I opened the door and ran through the corridor. I opened the grate and sped into the 'reception' area. Demetri, Diana, Aro, Marcus and Caius all looked up. I beamed and threw myself at Demetri. He caught me in his arms and laughed, wincing ever so slightly. New-born strength, I reminded myself.

"So," I began, and then stopped in shock - My voice sound like an angel's, high and beautiful. I tried again. "How do I look?" My voice was still the same, not that I minded.

"If it's possible, even more beautiful than before." He was staring at in shock, his eyes full of love. I ran over to the mirror on the desk, Gianna gaped at me and I smiled at her. I picked up the reflective surface and gazed into it.

A beautiful woman stared back at me. Her face was elegant; she had a dainty, oval face, wonderfully angled cheekbones and wide, vividly scarlet eyes under perfect eyebrows. Her luscious brown hair was the colour of dark chocolate and waved gently to just below her shoulders.

As I gasped my mirrored image did too, one hand flying to cover her full lipped, pouty mouth. For the first time ever, I felt I looked beautiful. I turned to my new family and smiled.

"Thank you," I told them. I had never meant it more in my entire life.

* * *

**Review please people! I will give all my reviewers credit when I get home and have a non turkish keyboard to type on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N - Last update tıll I come home! Wıll credıt all my revıewers then! Thanks and, as always, revıew!**

Chapter 15 – Talent

It didn't take me long to discover my power. I had only been a vampire 2 weeks, when it happened. I was trying to hide – I didn't want to go hunting, though I was thirsty. The burning in my throat was becoming increasingly difficult to smother. I had to keep as far from Gianna as possible for her safety, I was fine with that.

I was running from Diana through the dark alleys of Volterra, It was midnight or close to it anyway. I was ahead of her slightly, thanks to my new-born strength, but I could hear her behind me.

"Natalie Leanne Sharpe!" She yelled at me. I giggled at her use of my full name, and at the frustrated tone of her voice. "Get back here _now_, young lady!" I grinned and ran faster. The rush of the wind through my hair was exhilarating; I loved the speed at which I travelled. I could run like this for miles, happily.

I found the grate in the floor and kicked it aside in one graceful flick from my foot. I jumped down quickly and landing in a crouch, I leapt up and was sprinting again in less than a second. I heard Diana land behind me and hiss in triumph, I growled, the sound was annoyed and quite frightening.

* * *

The door in front of me was closed, she had me, I knew it and she knew it too. I could almost see the smug smile on her face as she realised it. I willed the door to open, really forced my energy in to make it swing inwards, as if someone had pushed it.

With a smooth, seamless motion the door swung open, just as I had willed it too. A tingle rang through my body, from my head to my toes. I stopped dead. My mouth agape, Diana ran to my side, staring at the door like me.

"Did I just do... what I think I just did?" I asked her, I was blinking in shock, my voice full of disbelief. Unable to truly believe that I had caused the door to open, I just stood there staring numbly at the open door. She nodded at me and then grinned and clutched my hands. We jumped around screaming.

"Try to close it now Nat!" She commanded me, I eagerly complied and the door swung closed. My face slipped into a smile, it was so easy to do! I looked at a sofa chair and willed it lift upwards, the piece of furniture started hovering about metre in the air. I willed it to go about 50cm to the side, surely enough it moved the way I told it to.

But there was something I wanted to try, with Diana's consent, of course.

"Hey, Diana," I began, she looked back to me and then stared pointedly at the floating sofa. " Don't worry, it's not going to land on you or anything. Can I try something? With your consent of course…" I trailed off and gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. She suddenly grasped what I wanted to try.

"No way, Natalie! Absolutely no way," She backed away form, shaking her head with her eyes wide. She saw the cheeky look in my eye and turned to run. "NO! AGGHHH!" She started to scream. I sent a wave of power out and picked her up off the ground.

* * *

She tried to struggle but I held her tight in my invisible grasp. She became used to it after awhile and calmed down considerably. She started to giggle. She held out her arms and legs as if she was on a chair and stroked an imaginary beard. Then she mimed smoking a pipe.

"Elementary, dear Watson. I believe you can control the movement of solid mass, how simply smashing! Perhaps we should visit Aro to delve deeper into the depths of this mystery that is upon us. Tallyho!" I laughed as she put on the voice of Sherlock Holmes and carried her to the turret room opening doors as I went. I threw her up into air so hard that she very nearly hit the ceiling.

I knocked lightly on the door and Aro welcomed me in. I walked in smiling keeping the floating Sherlock wannabe outside and out of sight.

"Ah Natalie! Have you finally decided to drink?" Aro asked me excitedly. I shook my head. He looked unhappy whereas Jane, who was standing beside him, looked smug. She obviously thought I was in trouble or something. Oh, I was _so_ going to enjoy proving her wrong.

"No, master. Me and Diana needed to tell you something," They exchanged puzzled looks, obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. I brought Diana floating in.

"Hello, all!" She beamed from above our heads. Everyone just gaped at her.

"You see… I think I've discovered my talent," I grinned at everyone. They all just stared as I dropped Diana gently to the floor and closed the door simultaneously.

Jane's face was an absolute picture.

* * *

**Review - go on. I´ll be ya frıend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - WOOHOO! Normal keyboard! Jeez I missed it. I'm gonna do a double update today to make up for the whole holiday fiasco!**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Yeah!! Natalie and her power rule, so does Diana ;D**

**twilightandmaximumfreak: Oh I really do hate Gianna. Luckily she is not in the story anymore 'cos Natalie and Diana are too thirsty to be near her, shame, huh? And the revenge? I wrote that one whilst I was on the plane going home, I just need to type it up.**

**crazyladywithashovel: Oh, Natalie is so gonna have fun with her power! Mark my words!**

**Disclaimer: I'm fed up with trying to be witty. Look, I don't own twilight or any of its characters, can we drop it now? Before I cry?**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Murder

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't resist blood forever. They didn't understand why Diana and I felt so adverse to killing humans; it had taken Diana 5 months before she had drank blood for the first time and she hadn't drank since, I was nearing 7. No one understood us, they realised that we wanted to hang on to our humanity, but they didn't understand why.

I think Demetri did, He didn't try to pressure us like the others. Jane was the worst; her awful, vindictive manner was horrible, and she especially hated us for being so against killing. Which she, of course, loved. After the night with the door no one had even tried to force Diana or me to do anything, they were probably scared that we would blind them or throw something at them – or just throw them.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for Jane to snap, she had very limited patience, and they appeared to be sure that either Diana or me would pay. I very much doubted it however. We could combat her little power quite easily, Diana could make her blind so she could see her target and I would throw her against something – preferably a large, hard wall – so that she couldn't concentrate.

* * *

A knock at the door caught my attention; no one ever knocked, they just walked in and hoped I wasn't too angry. I willed the door to open and carried on singing along to one of my favourite songs – _If I Were In Your Shoes_ by You Me at Six. I heard a voice join mine and knew immediately who it was, no one else in the Volturi liked pop rock mainly due to the fact they were mostly over 100 years old.

Diana and me finished in perfect harmony, and burst in to giggles. The song changed to a more chilled out track and I grinned at her.

"All right then, besides from listening to my music what do you want?" I asked her. She gave an apologetic smile. Uh-oh, I knew that look.

"Sorry Nat, we have to. Aro's orders this time. It's either drink or…" She swallowed unnecessarily, she looked like she would have been crying were it possible. "He said its drink or die. They'll kill us, Nat! I know they will!" Her voice was hysterical and I believed her. I nodded glumly.

"Then we're going to have to drink, I just wish there some other way to do it… It doesn't feel right to me, how about you?" I felt the utter hopelessness and despair of our situation, I knew we were going to have to. She did bother answering me I already knew that there was no other way.

"When?" I asked her, my voice sounded unhappy, pained. I hated hurting people.

"In 2 days, at night-time of course. Now Natalie… we are being receptionists for today!" I groaned at her fake enthusiasm and she laughed. "You know you'll have fun! Come on, Nat, for me? Please?" her expression was pleading and she was giving me her best puppy dog eyes, She knew I was a sucker for guilt trips. I got up gracefully off the bed and grabbed my mp3 and its speakers without touching them, they floated alongside me and Diana grinned. We got outside the room and I closed the door as I was going down the first flight of stairs.

"Race you!" I called back to Diana and I ran down the stairs laughing, with my friend hot on my heels.

* * *

We got to the reception desk and made ourselves comfortable there, I was experimenting with making a pen write without me touching it and saying what I wanted it to write. So far it was working, Diana was very impressed and decided to do some experimenting herself, she was trying to scramble my vision so that I got a bit disorientated, it was working.

I sent the pen flying towards her head and she tried to catch it, I made it swerve in mid air. She flicked an elastic band at me and it hit my cheek, I just laughed - something like that was no match for vampire skin. The sound of the lift made me jump, I looked up to see a vampire walking our way.

He must have been around 17 when he was changed; he had the same beautiful, angular features, the milky white skin as the rest of us. He had tousled hair; it was an odd colour, almost bronze. But the most shocking were his eyes.

They weren't the red hue I was used to, or even black with thirst like Diana's and mine. They were a dark yellow, like molten gold. They absolutely enchanting, and at the same time, they scared me. This was obviously no normal vampire… maybe he was a shape-shifter? Or maybe he had contacts. I gave him my best receptionists smile, and worked to make my voice detached and polite.

"May I help you?"

He gave me a smile, but it wasn't right. He looked like he had given up, like he was broken inside. His gold eyes were pained, in agony. I wondered what had happened to him to make him feel like that.

"Yes, you can actually," he pulled out a crooked smile, but it still didn't make his eyes happy. "My name is Edward Cullen and I would like you to kill me."

This time the smile lit up his face. I was speechless; I just didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

**Oooh. So Mr Cullen has decided to pay us a visit, has he? Plus if you are into tthe whole pop/rock music go check out You Me At Six, I love 'em! And sorry Tsubasa Suzane for the cliff hanger :D**

**Review people! Yes that means you, people who have put me on their alert lists but do not review! I know who you are! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hello! Sorry it's been awhile, I'm a bit caught up on another story I'm writing, hopefully I might get it turned into a book (laughs at the impossiblity of that idea). Thanks guys for all your reviews!**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Ha... No one shall stop me when concerning cliff hangers! Plus Jasper may pop up later in the story, but for now you can just 'glomp' Edward to your hearts content. Though save a bit for the rest of us, alright?**

**crazyladywithashovel: And she said let be Edwards in flip-side... and DARN! It was gooood. :D I do love my cliff hangers!**

**Unigirl150: Thanks soooooooooooo much! I love getting new readers and the lovely things you said made me even happier!**

**Boring lil' disclaimer: Guys, if the Twilight series was mine I would have sold vampire venom on EBAY by now. (I thought that was quite witty but what the hey!)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Cullen

I know Aro didn't let Edward be killed, though Felix and Jane relished the chance to cause pain to anyone and would have happily done the job. I had watched him walk out, deep in thought and knew that we would be seeing him again. He still wanted to die and somehow, he was going to.

I was right. Demetri, Jane and Felix had to go and reach him before he unveiled the secret vampire life to all the humans in Volterra, either that or they would have to kill him from breaking the only rule. Diana and me made our way to the turret room to wait for them.

"Why do you think Edward wanted to die? I mean, you don't get a lot of suicidal vampires, do you?" I asked, I was worried about him. Depressed humans were dangerous, I dreaded to think what depressed _vampires_ were like. I was not only concerned for Edward but for Demetri, too. I missed him lately, Jane seemed to be running him overtime, another punishment for my resistance to drinking blood.

"I don't know, Natalie… but I wish we could help him. I get the feeling he's a nice vampire, you know?" I nodded enthusiastically; I felt exactly the same way. I hope someone came to kick some sense into him before he did something he'd really regret. Or something that Jane would really enjoy.

* * *

I made the door open just a few seconds before we got there and Diana pretended to look shocked, I smiled condescendingly at her as we walked into the room.

Aro smiled in welcome. I honestly felt sick, the stomach I would never use again twisted in disgust, and I felt nauseous.

"Hello young friends! Are you intending to feed today, Natalie? Your first time, is it not?" I nodded numbly. I really did not want to do this. I turned to Diana; she saw the impending hysteria and put her arm around me but I still did not feel comforted. In my head I was seeing a dark corridor, I was hearing screams and sobs, I was hearing Sammy and Charlie dying together – always together, since they first met.

I went to stand behind Caius's throne Diana followed me. I knew that she was thinking about the lives that would be cut short today, the families that would mourn and the horror the victims would be feeling every moment as they died. I wanted to run, I didn't know where to, but I just wanted to be anywhere but here – somewhere were the memories couldn't haunt me.

* * *

Before I could sprint out the door it opened and Demetri, Jane, Felix and Edward came in. I was glad he was alive and shocked too, but the two people who came in next shocked me more. One was a pixie-like vampire with spiky, short black hair; her fists were balled up in tension, she had the same colour eyes as Edward. Next was a girl, she had brown hair and a heart-shaped face. And she was human. Her deep brown eyes were fixed on Edward, full of love and worry, she glanced around the room, and her eyes became frantic.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in delight, I scowled and immediately lost interest in the conversation. I watched the human girl, I guessed she was about 18 maybe a little younger, her pale skin was cream coloured, an odd compliment to Edward and the little female's white, chalky skin. She was watching Edward's every move; I knew how she felt about him. I had been in the same position and look what had happened to me. I wondered if the girl was in for the same future. I didn't realise that as I had been thinking I had zoned out completely.

"Don't!" The small black-haired vampire was shouting at Edward as he shifted to attack Jane. I winced. Edward was lying on the floor, contorted into an odd position. I steeled myself to attack the evil, vindictive vampire, Diana put a restraining hand on my shoulder and shook her head at me.

"Stop!" I realised it had been the human. Her shrieked plea echoed in the silence, Jane smiled as she carried on torturing him.

"Jane," Aro cautioned her, she looked up at him. Her glare was broken and Edward lay still, recovering from the agony. He nodded in the direction of the human girl. I wanted to scream at him, how could he let her do that? I met Diana's eyes franticly, questions in my look. She looked appalled, just like me. The human was struggling against the small vampire's grasp, wanting to help Edward.

"He's fine," The little vampire told her, Edward had hopped up and was staring at the girl absolutely horrified, I looked at Jane. Her lips were pressed tightly together in concentration, I waited for the girl's scream of pain. I t never came. It was then I realised, she was immune to Jane's power. I blinked in shock; there was no way she would get out of here alive.

* * *

**Click the lil' blue button... It might take you to Narnia or Forks if you say something nice ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Very sorry this took so long but, my beta, the wonderful wantingedwardcullen, was editing this chapter when the hurricane was forcasted for America. I hope she, her family and everyone else affected by the weather is okay and i have decided to post this chapter without the beta-ing. I will replace it (probably) once she betas it.**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Yeah, I feel so sorry for Natalie in the coming chaps, ooh a little spoiler there folks! Thanks for always reviewing! :)**

**imadoodlenoodle: Luckily, I love Harry Potter (Not that way, of course), and well, shall we take a moment picturing Draco, Edward and a random crowd of gorgeous vampires and wizards? Yes, lets... -sigh-**

**Unigirl150: Ah... Me? Write something normal? Nah. Lol. Plus, when doing an annoying dance near Jane, I will send Nat and Diana to protect you so she doesn't hurt you, 'kay?**

**crazyladywithashovel: Read on to find the answer...(Okay, I sound like a fortune machine) And, just curious, did you have a nice time in Forks/ your wardrobe?**

**Marian Hood: Thanks for reviewing, and yes, interesting is a word that describes my story. Flip-side is pretty unique.**

**On with the chapter... sorry, once again!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Join

Aro chuckled in delight and Jane hissed in frustration, she stepped forward, about to spring. I tensed in response, ready to stop her if need be. Jane glared at the human girl.

"Don't be put out, dear one, she confounds us all," He placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, she just continued to glare at the poor girl. Aro chuckled again. "You are very brave, Edward, to endure in silence," I grimaced, he shouldn't have needed to be brave, Jane should learn not be so… evil. " I asked Jane to do that to me once - just out of curiosity." He shook his head at her in admiration, I felt slightly sicker.

"So what do we do with you know?" Aro sighed, I felt my stomach clench nervously, please don't kill them, I thought, please, _please_, Aro. Let them live. "I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Aro directed the question at Edward, I saw the vampire with bronze hair hesitate, and Felix and Jane grimaced at the thought of having him in there little troupe.

"I'd…rather…not." Edward's mouth distorted the words, he looked seriously angry, not that I blamed him.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?" Aro asked the little female vampire with gold eyes. She looked calmer than Edward did, I guessed they were in the same coven, but not mated. Edward's feelings for the human girl were very obviously more than friendship.

"No, thank you," said Alice. I wondered what her talent was. I guessed who was next on Aro's list, I felt so sorry for the human girl. And for Edward, who would have to watch the girl he loved die, one way or another in the near future.

"And you, Bella?" Bella gaped in shock. She looked horrified and I was sure she understood the double meaning of the question, if she stayed here without Edward or Alice she wouldn't be joining. She would be dinner.

Caius broke the silence. I had always been in awe of Caius, unlike the other 2 he had no special powers, yet he was as much of a leader as they were. I presumed he must have been very ambitious. "What?" He asked Aro, his voice sounded bored. As if he was barely even interested.

"Caius, surely you've seen the potential," Aro scolded him lightly. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec," Jane looked furious at the comparison; she was going to bear some serious grudge against Bella. Caius looked away towards Diana and me. I looked over at Bella, Alice and Edward. Edward looked as angry as Jane did; I could hear him growling under his breath.

"No, thank you." The girl's whisper was barely audible, even with vampire hearing. Her voice broke in fright. I felt very sorry for her; I knew what she must have been thinking about the Volturi and at that moment I agreed with her. Some of them were monsters.

* * *

I just couldn't listen to the fate of the 2 vampires and the human girl. The law claimed Bella and everyone knew it, I cringed at the delight on Jane's face as she realised it too. I wanted to scream at them to run, to tell them I would shut and lock every door behind them, throw the vampires that chased them against walls but I just couldn't find my voice. Diana's eyes told me she was thinking it too. I tuned in to the conversation again.

"Then are we free to go now?" Edward asked, he seemed to be in control, his voice was even toned and calm.

"Yes, yes," Aro agreed his voice pleasantly happy. " But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!" I winced at that comment, I knew that they must have agreed to change Bella. I was just glad they were getting out alive, sort of.

I turned to Diana who breathed out a sigh of relief. I knew what was coming soon, the humans that Heidi would be bringing into the turret room. I grimaced in disgust but I knew the smell of their blood would be too much, I would have to drink it. Suddenly I realised that my sense of smell was duller than usual, I flashed a smile at Diana.

"Thanks," I whispered to her quickly she returned my smile and gave me my sense of smell back as soon as Bella had left the room, following Demetri.

He came back in to the room less than a minute later. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I managed a faint smile, I really wasn't feeling too good.

"Are you sure there's no other way to do this?" I asked him hopefully, looking up at his perfect face. It never ceased to amaze me that this beautiful creature was _mine_. He looked to the door that Edward, Alice and Bella had walked out just a second ago, he paused for a second as if he was deliberating, then shook his head. I frowned and stood on tiptoes to kiss him again. Something told me he was lying, but I had no idea why, I trusted him though, so I believed what he said.

My stomach twisted again, as I smelt the blood of the humans that were about to walk into the room. I tensed in anticipation as a monster growled in my head.

* * *

**Ooh, he lied! Why, you ask? Ha, no way am I telling you, YET! Review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hello there everyone! I'm so shocked at how many people love this story, and I want to thank everyone for reading this, you all make me truly happy! **

**Boring Disclaimer: I'm Jenny, not Stephanie. Would you like me to spell it out: J-E-N-N-Y not S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E. And if you can't understand that... Frankly, I'm worried. :P**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Ah. But lies the tendancy to be discovered... I'm saying no more.**

**crazyladywithashovel: I'm glad your trip went well, but I'm not going to answer your question, YET (evil laugh)! If the world was filled with crazy people, someone might understand me :)**

**Unigirl150: I feel so sorry for Nat in this chapter, too. The Cullens are back later on, don't you worry. YAY!**

**-Skizzi: Hi new reader! Thanks SO much! It's totally awesome that you like my writing! I'm all happy now :D**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Murder

I felt like a puppet, the monster that thirsted for blood was pushing me into a corner, and I was trapped. I could see what was happening and I could hear it too, but I couldn't stop it. It was like watching a film, not being able to control what was happening just watching, helplessly, as people died.

The monster made me move towards the poor humans, somewhere in my mind the little part of me that wasn't controlled by the evil, bloodthirsty murderess, I screamed at myself to stop. I hated every second of it. The monster slipped into a crouch and stalked towards them, unable to stop.

My eyes fell on a man. He was tall, around 6 foot, with dark hair and brown eyes, that's what the real me noticed. The monster didn't. All she knew was the scent of his blood, a pool of venom burned in her throat. I screamed at her as she walked towards him, teeth bared menacingly.

I watched his eyes widen in horror as he saw the monster step closer, he was dumbstruck by her beauty but at the same time terrified of her. She leaned in closer to him, inhaling the amazing fragrance of his skin, with a long, pale finger she stroked his cheek and smiled at him. I felt sick, knowing that this was me, me as I hunted. Then she pounced…

* * *

She brought him to the ground instantly and I heard a bone crunch as she launched herself onto him. The man started to scream tears fell down his cheek he shouted for help. Nothing would stop her now; she smiled down at him and snarled in triumph. Then she killed him.

She sunk her razor sharp teeth into his broken neck as the man's eyes went blank. The monster swallowed down every drop of that man's blood, not even stopping to think about her actions. I was horrified at myself. The monster was still gulping down his blood as I started to cry.

Suddenly I was me again, my lips at the man's neck. Sobbing broken, tearless sobs into the dead body in my arms. I lay the man gently down on the floor, still tasting his sweet blood in my mouth. I looked at his glazed, dead eyes and felt myself start to sob again.

I had killed someone.

Someone with a family, with a future and someone that no one could ever bring back. An innocent man, maybe he could have done something amazing, he could have been a scientist working to cure cancer, close to a breakthrough. Or maybe he was a doctor, he could saved so many lives and helped so many people. But not now.

Because of me a man was dead on the floor, drained of his blood, his neck broken. He hadn't slipped away peacefully like he had a right to. Every minute of his death had been terrifying and horrible, no family by his side to mourn for him. All he had to cry for him was a vampire, his killer, and she was a girl who couldn't even cry tears for him.

* * *

I was oblivious to any one else around me for a long time after I killed him. I think most of the others were scared by reaction, most of them enjoyed feeding and I was crying. Diana understood, she knew exactly how I felt, she had been through this too and hated it as much as I did.

It was hours until when someone approached me, I just sat there numbly, feeling like I wanted to die. Demetri wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hummed something in my ear whilst rocking me from side to side like a baby. It helped me though; somehow he always knew how to help. I stared up into his eyes, looking away from my dead victim on the floor. His eyes were a vivid ruby red, I smiled weakly up at him.

"Hey," I greeted him. My voice was rough and hoarse so I cleared my throat. He instantly skipped the 'are you okay?' exchange, it was obvious that I wasn't. He held me tighter to his chest, I cuddled up against his icy skin, and I realised that it didn't even make me cold anymore.

"Lets go, Natalie." I nodded at him. I wondered if I would be able to stand or if I would just fall down. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, one look at my eyes told him I was close to hysterics again. He picked me up as if I was a pillow and carried me out of the room. I opened the doors as we went and closed them as we left.

He placed me on the bed and I wished more than ever that I could sleep. I just lay there with eyes closed, knowing that I would never forget this, though I wished more than anything that I could. I felt Demetri's lips touch mine lightly and I kissed him back, promising myself that he would never see me in that much pain again.

I really hoped that I could keep that promise, but it was looking pretty unlikely. I deserved pain; I was a murderer. But Demetri didn't. I hated myself, more than I had ever hated anyone in my life and I knew that that was never going to change.

* * *

**I realise Nat's experience is different to Bella's BD one, but everyone is different and Natalie's first hunt is very unique. Review, it makes me happy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N -** **Hello, awesome people! I'm having a little writers block at the moment since I've reached the part in the story where I was gonna call it a night and start on a sequel but... It didn't really turn out like that. Natalie is being stubborn and not telling me what she wants to do next, but she is quite happy to tell me how her story ends. It ends like...**

**I'm not gonna tell you :)**

**Tsubasa Suzane: Oh, it gets worse... so, sorry in advance :S**

**crazyladywithashovel: Ah, yes. Crazy people and vampires, you can't beat 'em! And no, because I'm evil, begging will not help! :D**

**-Skizzi: Thanks! I'm sorry if it wasn't how people imagined, but I hope it wasn't too awful!**

**Unigirl150: Nat isn't really one of those vampires, she more of an Edwardish I'm-gonna-hate-myself-for-ever type vampires. And Demetri? He says hes working on it.**

**Lets G-g-g-ooo!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Seattle

So far I had kept my promise, I still hated myself, though not as violently as before. Time had been passing oddly quickly for me at least. Demetri had been teaching me Italian in our spare time, Diana was already fluent which annoyed me a lot. I was learning very quickly, thanks to my awesome vampire memory.

"Ciao, Natalie! A che la sono su?" Diana sang as she came into my room. I was lying on the bed reading _Northern Lights_ yet again with my speakers blasting music. I smiled at her and answered without a second's thought.

"Sono di bel ringraziamenti, e lei?" I asked her. She turned down my music and I glared at her. I could still hear it but it had been at a perfect volume.

"Yeah, I'm good. We have a job to do by the way. Your Italian is coming along well, your accent is near perfect!" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I was curious about the 'job' aswell. "Of course the accent is probably due to spending nearly every moment of your time with a certain Italian vampire," She continued grinning cheekily. I drifted off thinking of said gorgeous Italian vampire.

Diana waved a hand in front of my face, which I studiously ignored. When I was done daydreaming I smiled at her and asked her where we were going on our 'job'. And what that job entailed. She smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to the reception at vampire speed.

* * *

Demetri, Felix and Jane were stood around dressed in long cloaks. Jane's was easily the darkest, nearly black. Felix and Demetri's cloaks were both dark grey colours, Demetri walked towards us smiling with two light grey cloaks in his arms, he kissed me lightly on the lips as Diana made a face. I stuck my tongue out at her and put the cloak over my shoulders just as she was about to. It fell elegantly to my feet and the colour complimented our skin wonderfully.

I ran upstairs to quickly change before we left. I packed a small bag with a change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and a hairbrush. I pulled on a dark dress that was cut down to my knees and then knee high black boots. I ran down the stairs, entirely comfortable in my high heels, Jane glared at me and I smiled angelically back at her.

All five of us hopped into a beautiful Mercedes with tinted windows. I ended up squashed between Demetri and Felix when Diana called shotgun – which was lost on the other three, as they had no idea what shotgun actually _was_. Felix ruffled my dark hair with one pale hand.

"Welcome to the team, kid," he said, grinning at me. I returned his smile and plotted my threat. He was going to pay for that little remark. Demetri saw the look in my eyes and smiled in encouragement.

"Felix," I said innocently. He looked at me questioningly. "If you ever call me a kid ever again I will personally throw you against a wall and let Diana blind you," I paused dramatically. "Again." He grimaced and rolled his eyes but I could tell he was a little scared. Diana gave me a high five and Felix stared huffily out of the car window.

* * *

We pulled up to Florence's airport and walked pretty much straight onto our plane. I messed about with one of security guards a bit, every time he reached for something I would move it a little bit out of his reach. He eventually rugby tackled the blue tray on the conveyer belt and yelled out in triumph. Everyone gave looks that questioned his sanity as he blushed furiously. I smiled at him and said thank you as he gave me back my security-checked bag and he blushed again.

"T-that's quite… okay ma'am. It was my p-pleasure," He managed to stammer out. He was staring at me as if I was an angel and I had to remind myself at how I looked to him. To him I was an extraordinarily beautiful woman – not that I agreed with that, of course – who was smiling happily at him. I walked out of the room and waved cheerily at him, his colleague nudged him and he waved back. Demetri wound his arm protectively around my waist. I giggled.

"Jealous?" I laughed at how any human could possibly compare to him. He nodded and dropped his eyes in embarrassment; I kissed his cheek to reassure him. "Don't be, as if anyone could compare to you!" I laughed again at the ridiculous idea and he seemed to have cheered up. I winked at the security guard as we walked out and into the terminal.

I started to walk to the lounge area as we waited a few minutes for our flight when I felt an arm around my shoulder spinning me around. I looked up at Demetri with a puzzled frown on my face. I tried to walk off again, and he stopped me. I glared at him.

"Oh no you don't. Where are you going?" He asked me jokingly. I stared back furiously, this was really not funny.

"I don't know," I retorted. " No one seems to deem me important enough to know that classified piece of information." He pushed me towards another door as I tried to escape. I was really annoyed now. I had no idea where the heck I was going or why the heck I was going there!

He sighed. "Natalie… You _are_ important," He sighed again as he saw my annoyed expression. He restarted his answer. " We are going to Seattle to sort out a…a, er," he struggled for the right words. Which was extremely uncommon for him. "A new-born problem." He looked at me, gauging my reaction. Something suddenly sunk in.

"We're going to have to kill them, aren't we?" I asked in horror. He didn't bother answering me. I shook my head in dismay.

Why was it always killing?

* * *

**As always, review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - This chap is a bit of a filler but I figured you guys needed to know how the Volturi train their newborns.**

**Unigirl150: Thanks for review, you get a prize cos you were the only one. So... Virtual High-five! (if people do not watch or know anyone who watches Scrubs that referance will be lost on you) Indeed, Demetri is mentioned as being there, but , if you read really carefully, it says that there are FOUR figures in the shadows. Dun Dun Dun...**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Thoughts

I sat next the window on the plane. I was pretty excited since I had never been to America before, we were flying first class, too. I settled in the seat as we took off, staring happily out the window. I loved watching the city rush by, like somehow we were speeding up time – a step before the people and places below us.

I felt oddly serene, of course a big part of that serenity was due to the perfect creature beside me. I rested my head on his strong shoulder and felt his soft hair against face; he wound a muscular arm around my small shoulders in response.

I would quite happily have stayed like that forever, not moving, not even bothering to breathe. Everything was perfect. Well, nearly everything – I was refusing to think about the whole killing fiasco.

I kicked off my trainers and curled my denim-clad legs onto the seat, smiling at my brightly coloured socks. They were bright orange with neon pink, green and yellow hearts stitched all over them. I loved them, despite their deteriorating state. I felt Demetri's cheek lift as he smiled with me.

Every moment felt like a dream, too perfect to be real. This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life, not to girls like me anyway.

Demetri brushed my hair from face and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips, I smiled under his lips and kissed him back. After a few minutes of this Demetri pulled away and started chuckling as I pouted at him in annoyance.

"I was not quite done yet, thank you," I told him.

"Yes, but have you not noticed the attention we are receiving from the rest of the passengers?" I looked around to see several people staring at us. All the women were glaring at me in jealousy, and, to my extreme amusement, all the males seemed to be giving Demetri little jealous looks. After they had stopped staring at me, at least. I rolled my eyes and Demetri laughed.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. We are now approaching SeaTac airport, please fasten your seatbelts and ensure all the table trays are folded away. Thank you for flying with us!" The generically happy voice faded off with a crackle of the PA system. Demetri leaned over and fastened my seatbelt; I gave him a confused look.

"Vampire," I tapped my chest, "Remember?" I whispered to him, too quiet for human hearing.

"Yes, but we must remain inconspicuous at all times," He reminded me. " Now, do you remember your training?" He asked me. I nodded in confirmation, thinking back to my fighting training.

* * *

I crouched down and growled at the condemned vampire before me, this was how they trained us to fight. A vampire that was going to die was being used as a straw dummy for the new-borns as a punishment for breaking the rule.

The male vampire growled at me. I snarled at him in response and hissed one word at him.

"Traitor."

Then I slipped to the side, circling my opponent, never taking my eyes off him. He feinted to left; I mirrored his action immediately. I could see him start to plan his next move, which was the instant I choose to attack.

We whirled faster around the circle, just millimetres apart. I lunged forward and crunched off small piece of his granite skin with my teeth. He howled in pain and anger.

I skipped back as he ran forward trying to catch me off guard, I ran around him in an instant, blurring the air to confuse him. In under a second I was on his back, my teeth at his throat, I bushed the razor sharp teeth across his neck detaching his head in an instant.

Then the bloodlust had faded and the guilt had taken over…

* * *

The plane bounced as it landed and smoothly braked. The happy voice came over the PA system once again as we circled the runway to find a parking spot.

"Welcome to SeaTac airport. The temperature outside is 33 Degrees F and it is currently raining. We hope you have had a nice flight. Thank you for choosing to fly with us," The chipper voice cut off.

Almost immediately after the 'fasten seatbelts' icon flickered off. Then came simultaneous popping of the seatbelt catches and a few sighs of relief. I smiled at this very human trait. I stood up to get my baggage stored in the overhead compartment, ushering Demetri out too.

We made our way out of the airport quicker than everyone else did, which suited me fine. We all piled into the car waiting for us; I recognised the sign as jaguar but after that I was a little lost. Cars were not really my thing.

Jane fired up the growling engine and we sped off into the city, the city that was plagued by the creatures of the night.

* * *

**As always, please review! Rate or Hate it, I need to know! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Hello! I am very happy peoples! 3 more reviews and I will have reached 65 reviews! YAY! I have also started another fanfic, so go read it! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I very much doubt Stephenie Meyer has to do french homework, therefore I am not her.**

**Unigirl150: Sorry, you still don't find out who that fourth vamp is, but its a big turning point for Nat in this chap. Remember those golden eyed Cullens? They feature very much in the plot!**

**Tsubasa Suzane: She may not be a very violent vampire but she can be scary when she wants to be!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Fight

Turns out the creatures we were hunting for weren't there. We quickly swept through the city when night fell, only finding the faint scent of the new-borns. We grouped back together at our hotel, to report our findings.

"They're long gone. It's rained since they've been gone, too," Diana informed them, Jane pursed her lips angrily. "But from the smell of it they've gone west, know any reason why? What's west of Seattle?" Diana continued.

Felix, who was sat on the single sofa in Jane's room groaned. "Forks!" He complained.

"_What?_" I asked in shock, was he just shouting out a piece of random cutlery as a curse? Diana giggled, earning a harsh look from Jane; as usual she ignored her.

"Forks is were the _Cullens_," Felix snarled their name, "live. That's probably why the new-borns were created in the first place, to eliminate them. Not that I have a problem with that, at all." He smiled slyly. I bit back a growl.

"There's only two vampires in their coven! Why attack them?" I asked in confusion.

"Two?" Felix laughed harshly. "Try _seven_, Natalie."

I gasped in shock. "Seven? Are they all new-borns? Is Bella a vampire yet? What -" I was abruptly cut off, Demetri put his hand on my shoulder.

"Natalie, calm down, love. None of the seven in their coven are new-borns, and we don't know if Bella is a vampire yet, if she is then the Cullens will have _eight_ vampires." My mouth fell open in shock.

"What do they all look like?" Diana asked. " I want to be able to see who is who, if I have too."

Felix opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by Jane, who help up a tiny hand for quiet. She looked like a kid trying to attract the attention of a teacher. I tried to suppress a giggle by shoving my hand over my mouth.

"We wait until night, then we run to Forks. We will discuss all question you have on the way." Jane told us, in a tone that instantly closed the question. I nodded in agreement and walked out of her room, with Diana following me.

* * *

We walked down to reception to collect our room key. The receptionist was a tall, dark-haired man, he smiled at us blankly, then did a double take. He gaped at us and I smiled at him, breathing in through my mouth until Diana noticed and blocked my sense of smell.

"Hi, there. How can I help you, ma'am?" The man asked eagerly, smiling at us.

"We are Natalie and Diana Sharpe, we would like our room key, please." I tried to sound confident and somehow, it worked. I smiled as he blushed a pretty pink. He fumbled around at the wall behind him and gave us our key, we said our thanks and walked upstairs to our room.

I picked out my favourite clothes, jeans and T-shirt, knowing I needed something comfortable for fighting in. On Diana's suggestion the jeans were black and skinny fit and the shirt was one from a _Bullet for My Valentine_ concert I had been too in England. I wondered idly if anyone even knew who the band were here in America, I didn't know if they were big here like they were back home.

I pulled on a pair of converse and smiled to myself. I looked in the mirror and gasped in shock. Diana ran in and grinned at me.

A young woman stood staring back at me. Hear outfit made her white skin look luminous, and matched her dark hair amazingly. She looked fresh off a catwalk, or a photo shoot. Her black eyes were enchanting, just a light ring of red around them. I blinked and stepped away, pulling on my grey cloak. We both shot out of the room, locking the door behind us.

We ran a mile in silence. I was happy, just listening to the wind and the trees and a river in the distance. Then Felix spoke.

"Questions about the Cullens ladies?" he asked. It was then that I remembered the one thing that had struck me about Edward and Alice.

"Why do they have gold eyes? Or is that just Edward and Alice?"

"Ha! No, they're all freaks. Not just the physic and the mind reader, its because they're 'vegetarian' vampires," His voice turned sarcastic, I blinked in shock.

Vegetarian?

* * *

**Oooh, Cliffie! 'Cos we all know how much you guys like them, huh?**

**Review, pretty please with a Demetri on top? (or an Edward, Jasper or an Emmett - the choice is yours!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - It's revenge on Jane time! YAAAAY!**

**LebaneseBella08TJ: Too much info? Just a little... but it made me laugh anyway. (my mother is now a little worried about what the heck I am writing about!) Ah. Well... about the vegetarian thing... AHHHH! Please don't shoot me when you read this!**

**Unigirl150: Oops, Felix is sooo gonna get his vampire butt kicked, huh? Well, shall we see?**

* * *

23 – Revelation

"They're _what?_ " I asked in shock. My brain was refusing to process this huge piece of information I had just received. What was a vegetarian vampire?

"They call themselves _vegetarian_," Felix sneered the word in disgust, "because they drink animal blood, not human blood. Their leader is a doctor. It's sick, isn't it?" His eyes narrowed in disgust.

I stood frozen in shock, hatred, indignation and a thousand other emotions that were just too much for my mind to take. Beside me Diana looked outraged, and turned to face the brawny vampire that had just described the way we wanted to live our lives and then dismissed it as disgusting, twisted, _sick_.

"No, they are not sick, no way. _You _are!" She spat the word 'you' at him, her voice filled with venomous hatred. "How can you think that saving lives is sick? That wanting protect people is wrong? That helping humans is stupid?" Her voice was near hysterical, I was sure that, if it were possible, then both her and me would be crying. I put my arm around her slender shoulders in comfort.

"They are unnatural. Freaks," He laughed as I flinched when he called them that. "Actually, Diana, I'm sure you'd fit in well with them." He laughed again and Diana started to sob. I took one look at his smug, horrible face and felt the anger bubble up inside me.

In under a second Felix was flying through the air and crashing – rather painfully and ungracefully – back to the floor, landing on a small, pointy rock. I growled at him, inviting him to attack me. A hiss echoed from behind me. I whirled around, throwing Felix backwards again.

Jane was glaring, hunched into a crouch and tensed to attack, her mouth curved into a malicious smile. In a reaction so quick I didn't know how I managed it, I sent her flying through the air and into an oak tree. The impact snapped the strong, thick trunk clean in half and made a loud crunching sound. I turned and grinned at Diana who was grinning at the sight of a floundering Jane.

I realised that she must have deadened all of Jane's senses, no feeling, no sight, no sense of smell and no hearing, not to mention other minor senses. She lay underneath the tree attempting to hiss and stand up, Diana's power had affected her sense of balance, too.

Felix had sprung back up and was tensing to spring, I immediately threw him backwards and he landed sprawled on the floor. I shot around to cover Diana's back as she turned to protect mine, we both grinned at each other.

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

Demetri's voice rang loud and clear through the silent woodland meadow we had stopped in. Every syllable echoed with authority, I glared at Jane, who was fumbling on the floor with a livid, seething expression.

"_All _of you. I mean it now," He looked at Diana and me, in that order. I allowed Felix and Jane to get up and Diana reluctantly gave Jane back her senses. I glared at the witch as she jumped up, hissing at Diana and me.

"Jane." Demetri warned her. She fell into silence, still giving Diana and me evil if-looks-could-kill eyes. "Lets just do our job and go home, okay? We will forget about the Cullens and their… alternative hunting style. Felix is right - it _is_ unnatural and it is most certainly not the Volturi way," He said in a tone that ended our argument. " lets just forget about that coven."

I felt numb, but somehow I forced my lips to move.

"No." My voice was barely audible; I cleared my throat and tried again. This time the words came out clear and confident.

"No."

"Natalie?" Demetri was looking at me quizzically.

"You… lied to me," every word stung me as I choked out the sentence. My dead heart felt torn, I was battling with what was right morally and what my heart ached to do, the morals won. I wanted so much to forgive him.

"You told me so many times that killing humans was the only way. You _knew_ how much I hated it and you never even _told_ me there was another option! You lied to me." I swallowed in an attempt to clear the lump in my throat. Demetri opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off. "No. Please, don't try to make it right, it's not right. I can't do this; I don't want innocent people to die because of me!"

He ran to me and held me close to his chest. I shook my head but made no other move.

"Please, Natalie. Please, don't leave," He sounded on the verge of starting to sob, " I can't live without you… please?"

I pulled away, shaking my head.

"I'm so, so sorry. I love you, I always will," I told him, for the last time.

I kissed him once on the lips and ran away into the deepening night, with my broken, silent heart longing for the only person I would ever and could never love.

* * *

**If you hurt me I won't update... I know it's a nasty, evil plot twist AND there is a bit of a cliff hanger thrown into the mix, but please review and DON'T SHOOT ME!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Okay, I'm updating a) before I get hurt and b) before you lot go insane. Or more insane, depending on who you are! And If you guys are really super and I get 71 (I know, random number) reviews I will update tomorrow, or maybe today. It all depends on you.**

**crazyladywithashovel: Evil? Moi? Yes... I am rather, aren't I? Haha. This whole evil genius thing is fun. But the most important thing in this chapter is on the very last line.**

**LebaneseBella08TJ: I may need to learn how to do that sleeping with my eyes open thing... That would freak my friends out AND I could sleep through all of my lessons. Everyone loves Demetri, but you all should be very angry with him for being a liar!**

**Demetri: I am NOT a liar!**

**Me: Ooops. If I stop being nasty to you can we all hug you? Oh, and bring Edward, too!**

**Demetri: JANNNEEEE!! HELP!!**

**Unigirl150: Ehem... Where was I? Oh yes, Jane and trees, she now has a fear of oak trees, and of Nat and Diana. Lets all go plant a tree to keep the evil vamps away.**

**Phew, long AN.**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Hurt

I had run barely half a mile before I collapsed. Dry, broken sobs ripped from my chest with every breath I took. I curled into a ball and rocked myself slowly, still sobbing. I wished for tears, sleep and Demetri, three things I had taken from myself forever. Figures.

I closed my eyes, wishing that some miracle would occur and somehow I would fall into a black hole that, preferably, wouldn't spit me back out. The pain of transformation was nothing, _nothing _next to this. Every second ripped up my dead heart further until even the torn remnants ached and were shredded again.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there that night. But it wasn't long enough for me to forget him, I knew that this was one of those times were time doesn't heal anything – it just pours salt in the wound every now and then to ensure that you don't forget about it. Bring on the salt, I thought to myself sarcastically, but truthfully anything would have been better than the fresh, horrible pain.

I truly, truly wanted to die.

A picture flitted through my mind, but it was not the face I expected to haunt me. It was Edward Cullen's face, distorted in pain, golden eyes filled with the torture of a broken heart, asking to die. My eyes flew open.

Would that be me? Would I be like Edward, eyes filled with pure pain, heart ripped beyond repair, begging to die for a second time? I shuddered at the memory of his expression, so blissful at the thought of his death nearing closer. But he had Bella; she had saved him at the very last minute, which wouldn't happen to me.

I couldn't let this kill me. I wouldn't let it hurt me like it had hurt Edward – I was stronger than he was. I got to my feet, looking around. It was daytime now, late afternoon, and quite cold for July. I was still in the little clearing I had collapsed in… however long ago I had collapsed.

* * *

I took a tentative step forward, testing myself. I was steady, I felt oddly healthy, too. I half smiled to myself and sat back down again, crossing my legs. A bird sang in a tree and I copied its whistle, it flew down onto the grass by my feet and cocked its little head. I whistled again.

"NATALIE!"

I sighed. The bird flew off in shock as Diana's relieved shriek echoed through the forest. I jumped up and ran over to her, she gave a hug that, had I been human, would have surely broken something in my body.

"Chill, Diana. I'm okay. Just… a bit upset," I told her. 'A bit upset' was a huge understatement but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have a right to be upset and everything but I'm sure no one gets over that kind of _that_ quickly, Nat." Her wide, black eyes were filled with concern and anger; anger that I presumed had been directed at Demetri.

His name sent a flash of pain through the tatters of my silent heart and my body threatened to collapse again. I half smiled at her, my lips pulling down, ready to sob.

"I'm never going to be over it, Diana. I don't think I want to be," I admitted, my voice sounding sad. "But I have to try and live, I don't want to end up like Edward." She nodded, understanding what I meant; I would try to be normal, but inside it would be agony that no one could heal.

"I don't know about you," I grinned, "But Forks is driving me insane already! I think maybe we need to leave sooner rather then later." She nodded in agreement and grinned back before taking off into the forest.

I ran after her, laughing, and feeling strangely normal. Though, deep down I knew it; I would never be the same again. We whipped through the forests together and as we ran, something hit me.

I belonged to a coven. _Our_ coven.

* * *

**Review - you may get a chapter and a Demetri hug! Seriously, they rule.**

**Demetri: Help. Please?**

**Hehe. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - It would seem the end is in sight. I am currently writing the last few chapters of this little story and I already know what is roughly going to happen in the end of Flip-side. I'm a little torn about how to end it though, I have two possible endings, so at the moment I'm just going with the flow and hopefully it'll all plan out! Don't worry, I still have a couple of little twists in store.**

**crazyladywithashovel: Well I won't tell you where the important bits are in the future! :P This whole chapter is pretty important so you will have to read it all! and I can't let anyone have a Demetri hug, he ran off when I posted the last chapter... strange, have no idea why.**

**finger craker: Hello!! I don't think you've reviewed this story before! Love the name, by the way. and we are currently running on BD time, Nat is here and Breaking Dawn is happening as she and Diana go about their lives, or deaths, depending on how you look at it. So there WILL be spoilers for BD, just not quite yet.**

**Oooh, and next chapter we meet a character that has been mentioned before, way back when Natalie was still a human and falling rapidly in love with Demetri. Dun Dun Dun. Try to guess who it is, and if I'm feeling nice and I get at least 5 reviews I might update tomorow or today.**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Celia

The coven doubled in size within the year that it had been formed.

It was a hot, dark night in New Mexico and, though we didn't know it, Roswell, the town we were using as a shortcut to get to Texas, harboured more immortals then we thought.

We ran through the streets at a human speed. The kind of speed a human used to run 100 metres, so that if anyone saw us it would look as if we were simply running away from something at a sprint. We were always careful to remain inconspicuous when we were in populated areas. Personally, I didn't like cities.

It was almost midnight and the city was nearly silent. I was amazed at how quiet it was; the traffic noises were there, but muted and far off, impossible to hear if you were a human. Every house seemed to have its lights turned off, the streets lighted solely by the streetlights and the moon. I breathed in a deep, refreshing, though unnecessary, breath.

A horrible metallic screeching sound drifted through the night air, interrupting my peaceful moment. I recognised it instantly, the time with the Volturi had taught me one thing at least. The ability to know the sound of death, or, more specifically, the sound of a vampire being killed.

I winced as I thought of my old family and shook my head to dispel the thoughts that had my heart aching. The screeching started again. Diana was wincing too; I squeezed her arm and nodded in the direction of the sound. She soundlessly agreed to my unspoken question.

We flew through Roswell's streets at vampire speed, our feet barely making a sound as we listened for the metallic noise. We followed it down a back alley, then left into a little avenue, then right into a different part of town. The houses had disappeared, leaving derelict warehouses and office buildings lining the streets.

* * *

At the end of the street was a fire, its smoke giving off a heavy, sweet scent, like incense. But of more immediate importance was the group of vampires next to the fire. A sound echoed around the road as I slowed to a more sedate walk.

Two male vampires were leaning over a small figure, laughing. The tallest vampire had long, blond hair whilst the shorter one had light brown hair, cropped short and slightly spiky. It was a vampire they were bent over, not a human thankfully; I could smell them all from where I stood. There were three of them, but there had obviously been more at one, if the fire was anything to go by.

"No! Please, stop it! You're hurting me, please…" The voice was high and innocent, and most definitely female. It pled with the two males hung over her. "Help! Someone, please, help me!" The voice broke into sobs as the males laughed arrogantly.

The taller of the two tilted towards her. "Don't be afraid of us, sugar."

I reacted instantly, in the hope I would be quick enough to save the vampire they were surrounding.

I ran at him faster then a bullet flies from a gun.

I knocked him onto his back before he could even turn to see me run at him, I growled at him whilst I threw the other male to the grimy tarmac with my power. Diana rushed over to the female on the floor, I joined her as the two male vampires on the floor cursed and rubbed their eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked the woman in concern. She nodded at me.

She was, of course, incredibly beautiful, with long, curly black hair, I guessed she had been changed when she was in her late twenties, maybe. Her wide red eyes stared up at us, looking relieved but still anxious. I wondered if she was scared of us.

I looked pointedly at Diana. "D', could you take away their hearing for a second?" I said, looking from her to the two vampires sprawled on the road. She nodded, her eyes darting back to the female, hoping she hadn't frightened her.

"What do you want to do with _them_?" I asked the female, grimacing at the two male vampires. She opened her mouth to reply but was abruptly cut off by a deep, smooth voice.

"CELIA!"

We all turned to look at the new addition to our gathering. It was a tall, dark-haired male vampire about Celia's age, his eyes wide with horror and fear. The female, Celia, looked up at him, her eyes relieved and full of love.

"Celia, are you okay? Has anyone hurt you?" He ran towards us and picked up Celia in his arms before kissing her once. My dead heart ached for arms to enclose me, too.

"No, Max. I'm fine. They saved me, I owe them my life," She looked at us and smiled. "Even if they do have the strangest colour eyes." Max and Celia looked up at us, their scarlet eyes expectant.

I grinned at them. "Before I tell you that, perhaps we better decide what to do with those two," I snarled at the males on the road. "I'm Natalie and this is Diana." I waved my hand towards my companion with her blue streaked hair. She bowed to the couple and smiled cheekily.

"First class rescuers, at your service." Max and Celia laughed together, a perfect harmony.

A few minutes later we walked through Roswell, a plume of smoke behind us, as Diana told the others our story.

* * *

**Oh, BIG BIG thing just happened, huh? Also had a huge urge to make Nat or Diana turn back and go, "You just got bURNED!" I restrained myself, though. Go on, review! You may get a chapter AND I'll see if I can find Demetri. Stupid Bloodsucker. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I'm Ba-ack! Did you guys miss me? Sorry for not updating in awhile, its been a bit crazy at home lately. But, here I am. This chapter we see the return of Demetri's POV (YAY! I do enjoy writing as Demetri).**

**crazyladywithashovel: Well, well, someone is clever aren't they? Oh, and just to tell you, major plot twist coming up... NOW!**

**The Golden Cullen: Woo! I got an 'EEP!'. Yay! Good to know you like the story.**

**finger craker: They just took up the life style. Though never rule out the return of the Cullens... dun dun dun! I will write the end before I decide about the sequel, though it probably won't be possible due the ending I have in store.**

**Ereana: I'm so happy you like my story! Also its cool that you think my story is unique, I like standing out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, it sucks.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Search Party

Demetri POV

I missed her with every breath I took. Though time passed I felt numb inside, as if I was dead for a second time and staying that way. Nothing seemed real without her, no love or happiness, just sadness, loneliness and pain.

Natalie…

My beautiful, wonderful angel. Gone. I tried not to picture her face, but as always, my mind brought her features into my thoughts. Was my own mind taunting me now? This was probably some kind of reflection of the hatred I felt for myself, for lying and losing the only woman I had ever truly loved.

I sighed and looked out of the window, back into the square. It was busy today, despite the clouds covering the sky, streaking it shades of silver, white and steely grey. I studied the many faces of swarming humans.

Heidi would be out there soon, finding some more unsuspecting victims for today's hunt. I certainly wouldn't be participating. I had only hunted once since returning from Forks and my mind was finding the practice of hunting humans more and more unethical.

I let my eyes trail around the crowd, searching for Heidi and the humans she would lead to their deaths. No one escaped the Volturi when we hunted, with only one exception.

I froze as I spotted a face in the crowd and I was instantly alive with a fierce kind of hope. I watched the girl closely as she weaved through the hordes of people, a worried expression on her familiar face.

She looked so similar to my Natalie, same dark hair and pale skin, even the same worried expression. But that was not why she looked so familiar, I searched my mind briefly trying to find an explanation. They had to be related somehow, they could look that similar and not be, surely?

Then I remembered.

I had a brief flashback to a time so long ago, when Natalie was still a living, breathing human girl. To the time when I brought her the picture of her family, mum, dad, her and her sister – Ysanne.

I was out of the underground chambers in a flash, pausing only to glare hatefully at Gianna as she smiled coyly at me from behind a mirror. I was reminded of her new plan, one that most certainly wasn't secret, though she thought it was.

She intended to make a vampire get her pregnant. Ever since we had returned from the disaster that had been the immortal child incident she had been set on seducing one of the guard. Worse still, she seemed to think I would be the unlucky man for the job.

* * *

I shuddered as I ran through the streets to the square, I had slowed to a human pace now. I walked past an ornate fountain of some kind of cherub holding two little objects in it's marble hands. I knew it well, Marcus had made sure of that.

I searched for Natalie's sister as soon as I reached the square, she stood out from the sea of faces. I walked towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her. She was sat on a bench, head in her hands.

I tapped her once on the shoulder, just as I had done with her older sister. She looked up and her face, less similar to my angel's now I was closer, was streaked with tears. I shut off my breathing, using the air in my lungs to speak.

I cut straight to the point. "Excuse me, do you by any chance know a Natalie Sharpe?" I asked her hopefully, her eyes shone with hope through her tears.

"Yes! She's my sister, have you seen her?" She asked me. Her voice was rough from crying and her tone filled with hope and pain. A strange combination, I thought. It was then that I remembered.

Ysanne thought her sister was dead.

I cleared my throat and sucked in a breath; this was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

**Review!! Please? You might get the next chapter quicker :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Majorly huge apologys! I haven't updated in sooooo long. My rabbit had to be put now so I was seriously depressed about that, my excuse for negelecting you guys! I hope this chapter is worth it, it's slightly fluffy and makes me chuckle!**

**Lebanese Bella08TJ: I agree Demetri is awesome! Perhaps I should make Felix the unlucky vampire to...ehem... _mate_ with Gianna. Hahaha. Funny thought!**

**finger craker: There is Demetri's little ethical dilemma, he either breaks the rules to find the girl he loves or he risks letting her sister find out by herself and getting herself killed (and they would probably get Jane on him), thus making Nat hate him forever more. It's a tough life, huh?**

**crazyladywithashovel: I can't find my Demetri! -crys- This seriously sucks. And, just to annoy you awesome peeps, we may not find out exactly what Demetri tells Ysanne, you will have to bug me until I update again.**

**Unigirl150: HURRAH for vegetarian vampires! (I am seriously convinced this guy I know is a vampire, he is OBSESSED with them and he never gets cold, he hasn't grown since I first met him either... something is definately wrong with that guy!) We all have our celver moments, I'm sure you have more than I do!**

**Kookie-chan: Hello, I don't believe you have reviewed before! Thank you very muchly and I'm glad you feel bad for Demetri, though it is all his fault.**

**For those about to rock... I salute you! (I know, random or what!?)**

**I don't own any characters that are in any books. You all know which ones I'm talking about.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Travels

This flight was incredibly different from my first plane journey to Forks - I tried not to think about one of the reasons why. Diana was sat next to me, watching a badly plotted teen movie, predicting the lines of the female actors as they gushed over the male lead.

Scarily, she always got the words right. I plugged the earphones in and listened with her, the girl lead, Kelly, was just about to be asked to the high school dance by a guy that was cast as a geek. Ironically he was actually better looking than the 'hot' male lead.

"Oh, Trent, isn't he just dreamy?" Diana sighed pathetically next to me. She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted at the screen. The one who was supposed to be a geek went to stand beside her, getting up his courage to ask her out, she acknowledged his presence by clutching his arm dramatically.

"Oh, Trent," Kelly sighed, an exact repetition of Diana's tone. "Isn't he just dreamy?" I burst into a fit of giggles as the girl fluttered her unnatural eyelashes at the screen and pouted with her obviously fake lips.

Celia looked across from her seat, it was on the opposite aisle, and gave us a look that told us to keep down. Her lips were pressed tightly together as she tried not to laugh. I saluted her and mouthed a 'yes, ma'am'. Max shook his head disapprovingly at us and I stuck my tongue out at him, as if to prove his point.

I pulled out my mp3 and offered Diana one of the earphones, she grinned and put it in her ear, grabbing the player and scrolling down the list of tracks. She stopped at an artist and waved the screen at me with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't know you were a fan, Nat," She asked, her angelic voice trying to suppress a giggle. I looked at the screen and grinned.

"Who doesn't like Queen? Seriously, if you've never heard Bohemian Rhapsody you cannot call yourself a music lover," I informed her. The giggle escaped her lips and she pressed play.

We sang along with the song, mimicking the voices perfectly. Celia and Max joined in, something which surprised me quite a bit. We got several strange looks, a lot of awe-struck faces and a few people even joined in.

A stewardess came over to us and asked us, very politely, to try and be a little quieter. Her face and tone of voice gave away the fact that she was not the one to issue the warning, she grinned at us and I noticed that she was pretty young, only a few years older then me. Max apologised profusely and she looked totally shocked at his beauty, twigging immediately that we were 'family' she called us his daughters.

We looked like a family too. We all had dark hair and amber coloured eyes with the typical vampire pale skin. We all looked related, which helped us blend in, and both Diana and I looked around seventeen so we weren't old enough to be classed as adults – the reason we had older people with us.

The plane bumped as it landed on the runway and I listened to the familiar recorded message that played as we slowed to a stop. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen…" and vampires, I added mentally. The voice carried on announcing that we had arrived at Sea-Tac airport.

My family and I walked quickly through the airport, stopping only briefly for Diana to stun the customs officer with her smile. He flirted with her for awhile before she waved and walked off, blowing a kiss over her shoulder as she went.

"Poor guy," I said, grabbing her arm and steering her over to the waiting car that was destined for our use. It was a speedy little Audi that looked really cute and girlie – perfect for me and Diana. I hopped in the passenger side cursing the fact that I couldn't drive.

Diana pressed down on the accelerator and we sped off in the direction of the small town of Forks. The home of the Cullen family.

* * *

**Seriously, I may as well kill myself before you do for leaving you on that cliff hanger right? Review and be nice! ( I might post the next chapter sooner, hint hint! ;D )**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - The Cullens are here, lets all cheer! WOOO. Ha, aren't I clever, I can rhyme words. Now HUGE BIG IMPORTANT moment...**

**I AM WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER, NOW! Can't wait for you guys to read it, I can almost be sure of inducing a few screams/ squeals. Something I would really love is for flipside to achieve 100 reviews! I might do a sequel... -evil laugh-**

**Kookie-chan: Prepare to laugh even more... at the almighty Emmett!**

**LebaneseBella08TJ: More Demetri? Hmm... I shall see what I can do. (I'm guessing killing him off won't go down too well with you, then?)**

**Unigirl150: They just want to ask them a couple of questions, make friends etc. Smart moments? What the heck are they? :P And you shall have to wait to find out whats happening with Ysanne. Yes, I know I'm evil, it's awesome.**

**finger craker: Hurrah for the Cullen family! Oh, yes, they play a rather large part in the chapters to come ( wolves included)!**

**Disclaimer: Is SM a teenager? No? Then it's official, I am not her, I'm just clinically insane.**

**Lets G-g-g-g-go!**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Meeting

I caught my breath as the big house came into view.

It was stunning. A perfect restoration painted pristine white, with a long winding driveway hedged by neat trees around 20 foot apart. The car purred up the miles of driveway. But far more interesting then the gorgeous scenery were the group of vampires, werewolves and one human/vampire hybrid.

I hopped out of the car and smiled nervously at the group before me, Diana did the exact same thing, though she was slightly more scared. If they decided to fight us off then Diana's power would be rendered useless by Bella's mind shield, whereas my power came from my mind, but was actually physical.

Alice walked towards us smiling brightly; she had obviously 'seen' us coming. Beside me Diana was grinning at Alice, who's mate, Jasper, was walking protectively next to Alice's tiny figure. Alice linked her fingers with his reassuringly and Jasper smiled down at her. I walked forward to greet them.

"Hello everyone, er, you don't really know us but we're like you… um…" I was lost for what to say and, had I been human I would have been bright red. I turned to Diana helplessly and gave her look begging her to dig me out of my verbal hole.

"What my darling sister is trying to say, is that we are the Sharpe family, obviously, we are not all related, we've all taken on Natalie's last name. I'm Diana, and these two are Celia and Max." She grinned and gestured at Celia and the broadly grinning Max.

I took over again. "We prefer to live on animals, too, and you are very much responsible for that! See, me and Diana were members of the Volturi," I paused as Edward, the brawny one named Emmett and most of the wolves hissed at the name. "Of course, we had no idea there was any other way to live… until we came to Forks to eliminate the new-borns.

"Originally, we were supposed to fight them but… when I found out he had lied to me I just, I needed to leave. Diana came after me and we created our coven. We found Max and Celia later, then we came to see you, to talk about your way of life." It was difficult for me to talk now, and I was sure that Edward knew why, and that Jasper could feel what I was feeling.

"Hold on!" Emmett, the huge, scary one that reminded me of a much nicer Felix was grinning and advancing towards us with his palms upturned. "So you guys left the Volturi… while Jane was there? She just let you go?!"

"Ah… Um, no. Not really. We had to fight our way out a little bit." Diana admitted, the Cullen family's face were shocked, amused and one, guess who, had a huge smile plastered across his face. "Natalie and I are… how shall I put this? Different, I suppose. They can't really make us do anything, unless they want to get their vision taken away and then be thrown into a nice fire." The Cullens still looked incredulous.

Sighing, I turned towards the nearest inanimate object and lazily picked it up, the stick waved around briefly in the air before shooting into my hand. I dropped it to the floor and smiled up at the baffled and slightly scared family. "You haven't seen anything yet." I told them, grinning cheekily.

"All right, I may need a volunteer! Anyone brave enough?" She asked. Emmett pushed forward and grinned at her. "Bring it, small fry!" He challenged. Diana smiled conspiratorially at me, I nodded and looked at my feet, trying to keep the smile off my face.

In a second Emmett was on the floor scrambling around, rubbing his eyes frantically. The others were laughing, well, most of them were, the werewolves were all looking slightly scared. Alice was laughing at the very undignified Emmett as she went to help him up.

"That was brilliant, guys! I would like to be the first to say, welcome to Forks and thank you for thoroughly humiliating my brother. I couldn't have done it better myself." Emmett grumbled unhappily and Diana restored his vision, the Cullens led us inside the big house and I felt something very strange.

I felt like I belonged here.

* * *

**Oooh. Review and the next chapter gets here faster, AND you might persuade me to write a kick butt sequel! Plus, my imaginary friends will like you lots and lots :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - Oops. Long time no update. I'm gonna make it up to you by doing a VERY quick update. Today and (hopefully) one tomorrow.**

**I would like to take a moment to ask (and thank) people who have read this story something. I'm trying desperately to get 100 reviews for this story, so could everybody please review? Thanks people, you absolutely RULE! More then birthdays, Christmas, and chocolate all mixed in together. **

**crazyladywithashovel: Maybe I will say... Maybe I won't... :) hehe. I'm SO evil.**

**finger craker: Emmett's such a doop. I think he's awesome! But I'm glad Diana could annoy him a little. :D**

**laxpinguina: Sorry if I got your name wrong! Glad you love the story, and I'm so happy that you like Nat's character! I've always thought she was a little more louder and more confident then Bella.**

**Unigirl150: I think it's down to his competative nature, he's always up for a challenge and so is Diana. I agree, It is very funny!**

**A shock in store below...**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Gravity

Ysanne POV

I was sure this was the wrong place.

Honestly, there was no way Natalie, my sister, would ever be able to afford a place this big. It was like a palace compared to our old place, the house we had lived in our whole lives. Well... until Nat had gone missing and my parents had been too traumatised to cope with me. I was still pretty bitter about that.

Well, here goes nothing, I told myself, steeling myself up to knock on the huge door. In all honesty I was terrified. Terrified by what I would find, and what I wouldn't. Would I open the door to find my sister dead and the strange Demetri leaping from the shadows, knife in his too pale hand? Or maybe I wouldn't find Nat at all, maybe I would find an empty, abandoned house filled with cob webs and dusty furniture.

Taking one huge, deep breath I knocked on the front door and waited. I shifted the backpack I was wearing as I waited and heard loud and deep voices close by. I listened harder, trying to comprehend the muted speech. I could make out the words "Jake", "lazy" and "moronic dog"; it didn't seem to make sense. The door suddenly opened.

Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my entire life.

He was older then me, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with flawless russet brown skin and inky black hair. His face was kind, soft and smiling, his expression was so welcoming that I immediately felt like I had come home. But it was eyes that captured, and held, my gaze. A deep, mysterious brown colour, like looking into a forest at autumn, they seemed to almost be glowing with happiness. It was something that seemed to surround him, like heat and light from the sun, happiness seemed to shine from his very core. I was literally spellbound.

"I… er… Ysanne!" I stuttered, trying to find my words. I was already bright red in the face, something that happened all too often. "I'm Ysanne Sharpe, I'm looking for my sister, Natalie Sharpe. Is she here?" I asked hopefully, still staring at the beautiful boy in front of me. Something moved behind him and uttered a small gasp in a light, high voice.

"Ysanne!"

Someone rushed at me and embraced me tightly. They were cold and felt extremely solid, I shivered at the touch. They pulled away and held me at arms length, I looked up at the person in front of me and gasped as I recognised her.

"Natalie?! My god, what happened to you? You're so… pale, and beautiful, and different!" I hugged my sister again, tears of joy flooding down my cheeks as we embraced. I heard her laugh in that strangely angelic voice.

"And since when did my shy baby sister turn into such a beauty queen! You look so… grown up. Jeez, you're _fifteen_! Where did the time go, Annie?" She asked me, using my nickname. I noted the change in her eyes, before she had left they had been the same dark blue as mine, now they were a golden colour, almost honey. Her hair coloured hadn't changed at all; it was still the familiar dark brown tone that my family shared. I smiled at her and she grinned back after releasing me. I noticed that the gorgeous boy was still stood there, staring fixedly at me. I blushed lightly at his attention, surely he should be staring at my beautiful sister, she had always been far prettier then I had.

"Seth," Natalie said, spotting the boy staring. I smiled at his name, Seth definitely suited him. "Why don't you go tell the others who it- " She was suddenly cut off by the appearance of two boys, one that could have been Seth's twin brother and the other that was scarily similar to Natalie.

"Natalie, for Seth's mental health, I think he should stay with you and Ysanne." The tall, pale one said, giving Natalie a direct look. Natalie gasped and looked between Seth and me with frantic eyes for a moment before fixing her glare on Seth. I peered at her in confusion. She gave Seth a questioning look and he took his eyes off me for a second and met her look with his soft brown eyes. She blinked at him and his cheeks turned red underneath the brown as he looked back at me.

"Ugh. It had to be her, didn't it, Seth? Thousands of others in the world and you imprint on my little sister!" Seth blushed further and I sent Natalie a confused look. Imprinting? I let my eyes wander back to Seth, who was looking at me, a wide smile on his gorgeous face.

"Idiotic dog." She told him, the other pale boy laughed at this, whilst Seth's look-alike rolled his eyes.

Okay, now I was _really_ confused.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - Hey peeps! The update! The second to last chapter, and the last one is looooooong!**

**right...:**

**LebaneseBella08TJ: Aww. Poor Ysanne, tell ya what! You can have Embry, okay? :)**

**crazyladywithashovel: Seth needs some love. I love him too! :) Yay! Happy Chappie. and even happier...**

**finger craker: Yeah, I kinda decided that ages ago, cos' Seth is so lovely he needs a soul mate!**

**On with the show! Plus, 11 more reviews and you guys might a sequel!!**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Imprint

"You guys have a habit of imprinting on the most inappropriate people!" I ranted hysterically, waving my hands in the air. Jake shook his head in protest and Bella nodded in agreement.

"We can't really help it, Natalie. Plus this makes your situation one hell of a lot easier," Jake retorted angrily. I raised one eyebrow at him. "Now we can tell your little sister exactly what is going on here. It would have been pretty damn difficult otherwise, how did you intend to explain why you, Diana, and all of the Cullens look nearly identical?!"

I pulled a face and peered out of the window at Ysanne, Seth placed a hand on my sister's slender arm and she blushed lightly. I was still in shock at the change in her, somehow she had morphed from a shy little girl into a startlingly beautiful young woman, and it scared me.

Her hair was a familiar brown; the colour of dark chocolate and her skin was a contrasting ivory, a soft complexion with rosy cheeks. Her face was sweetly pretty, with sort of classic features, ones that suited her perfectly. She was lovely, and very much human, which had been a huge relief.

I could see her expressions change as Seth explained what the hell was going on and I winced, luckily for Seth he was nearly indestructible, otherwise he would have ended up with a broken nose at the very least. Ysanne had always been feisty if anyone had said something negative or nasty about our family or me, I felt sorry for Seth, who had to put up with her for the rest of his life.

She was glancing towards us every now and again and then making a comment, her eyes widened in shock as Seth nodded his head. I could guess what he had just told her, she looked back and shook her head frantically. Then, to Seth's and my dismay she turned to run and took off, pretty fast for a human, but nowhere near quick enough to beat Seth. He tore after her within the second she had started to run.

I watched as he scooped her up into his arms and whispered something in her ear, she pressed her face against his shoulder and he lowered his head to touch hers. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and she looked up with tear filled eyes and kissed him on the lips. I felt my heart twist at the scene of true love, wondering if this had been how I had once looked when I had been…

I stopped right there. Too much pain. Too much hurt. I couldn't face that right now, I was supposed to be _happy_. Not that I was fooling anybody, especially Edward and Bella, they knew precisely what I was going through right now. I walked over to my sister and smiled at her tentatively, trying to reassure her. She smiled at me.

"Seth told you?" I asked, she nodded and bit her lower lip, like she was feeling guilty about something. She looked up at Seth, he had his arm around her and she had hers around his waist. Seth met her eyes with his and I nearly gasped, they looked so… grown up. Both of them were younger than me, but in that second they looked so much older – it frightened me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nat, I've got to tell you something… about how I found you. You see, I went to Ita-"

A sound caught, and held, my attention before she had finished explaining. I froze instantly and both Seth and I twisted in the direction it was coming from.

The sound of the car's engine was familiar and it hit me like a bus, like a bomb. I could remember that car so clearly, and I could remember the last time I had sat in it, the person I had sat next to…

The car purred up the driveway and I stared, fully transfixed on the beautiful man driving the vehicle. I saw nothing but him, the world could have imploded and I would have been oblivious. I memorised every inch of him, his nose, his mouth, his cheeks and his eyes. Not the crimson red I had expected, nor the flat black I was used to, but a shade of amber that was both odd and gorgeous at the same time.

He had barely taken a step towards me before I had ran faster then a bullet over to him, and, as his arms closed around me I was overwhelmed with something. The strangest feeling I had ever felt before in my life:

I suddenly felt whole.

* * *

**ooh. PLOT TWIST! yay. Review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - And so we come to the end of line... -sniff- This is it folks, the final chapter of flipside, and hopefully the ending will be a bit of a shock to you all!**

**finger craker: Lets all hear it for the veggie vamps!!! WOOOHHHHOOOO! :)**

**LebaneseBella08TJ: Oh, Embry got the message all right ;) (You'll see!)**

**Unigirl150: True love is awesome... if you're lucky enough to have it! And, seriously, who COULDN'T forgive Demetri for anything!? **

**I would to say the world's hugest, most humongously heartfelt THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. I'm thinking about plots for a sequel at this present moment in time, though it would be nice for people to tell me whether they want one or not before I publish anything!**

**As ever... I'm still not SM, so lets be nice and not rub it in, eh?**

**So it's been one year in the flipside/ twilight world and you can bet your bottom dollar that _something_ has happened!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Occasion

Alice, Diana and Rosalie constantly fussed over me. Of course, Alice had taken total control, preventing me from doing things 'the wrong way', which had been annoying me slightly, until I had realised what fun I could have.

"Alice, I've changed my mind. Instead of wearing what you picked out, I'll wear this!" I exclaimed happily, holding up a pair of black jeans and a faded green T-shirt with the name of a band I had been to see scrawled across it in garish yellow, complete with a tiny yellow bug balancing on the letter 'h'. Alice's face was absolutely priceless.

"I'm not going to kill you because it would spoil your make up, but if you even dare to suggest wearing that…" She trailed off looking for the right phrase. "That fashion monstrosity, I _will_ burn it. Regardless of whether you are in the outfit at that time or not." Bella and Nessie had tried not to let themselves be seen giggling, knowing how horrible the consequences would be. Celia had gone to help Esme with something downstairs, luckily for her, Celia was not known for her ability to keep from laughing.

I tugged at the dress Alice had put me in and grimaced yet again, it just seemed so over the top, and did it really matter what I wore? Apparently it did, Alice eyed me suspiciously and beckoned to me. I walked down the stairs trying to keep a human pace, the stiletto heels that Diana had forced upon me didn't really bother me at all but I could see Bella grimacing at the memories she had of numerous incidents that involved her, and generally other people, getting very injured.

I followed Alice and Rosalie slowly down the stairs, taking deep, unnecessary breaths as I walked. I smiled to myself and hummed to myself as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Max smiled at me and linked his arm through mine, winking at me reassuringly.

"I'm not nervous!" I told him. He shot me a disbelieving look and I glared right back at him, he shrugged and gave up, sensing that he wasn't going to win this one. I smiled triumphantly. The music started up and I took one last look at myself before nodding at Alice to say that she could start walking.

"Still think I should've worn that T-shirt…" I grumbled, earning myself a death glare from the evil pixie and her fairy friends. I was winding them up; of course, I hadn't really wanted to wear a T-shirt to my own wedding! Though I doubt it would have surprised Demetri to look down the aisle and see his bride wearing a band T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. It had been his decision, I had been all for living in sin, why not be typical vampires for once?

I smoothed down the ivory satin of my dress and followed my five bridesmaids and one flower girl up the aisle. I took another deep breath and smiled as I walked into the room filled with people.

I barely noticed them looking at me, or Edward sat at his piano, making the traditional wedding march sound like it should be in the charts, the gorgeous wedding decorations became a blur of ivory, green and gold, I could only see one thing.

He looked so amazing that I wondered why he was marrying me, despite being a vampire; my self-esteem still wasn't sky high. I did live with _Rosalie_, though, that probably didn't help.

I had never seen him wearing a suit before, Alice had somehow managed to find one the exact raven black colour of his hair, I would have to thank her for that later. It contrasted perfectly against his white skin and golden eyes, another colour Alice the evil genius had based our wedding around.

I had been sceptical about this from the beginning, wondering how the heck Alice was going to make the perfect wedding for the quintessential modern eighteen-year-old and at the same time make it perfect for one very old fashioned two-hundred-year-old vampire. She, somehow, had made it work.

It was a perfect balance. The decorations and house had been made to look slightly old fashioned, whilst the dresses had been amazingly modern, all of them next seasons designs and incredibly beautiful. The music was mostly from my lifetime; Edward, Diana and I had spent many enjoyable hours arguing about the perfect playlist. Apparently _Face Down_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_, a song about abusive relationships, had not been appropriate for a wedding, neither had_ I Don't Love You_ by_ My Chemical Romance_. But, as a compromise the food was all traditional recipes, mostly Italian, I had suggested sausages and mash potatoes to honour the English side of the marriage but Alice had politely reminded me that I wouldn't be eating it anyway. I had told her to think of my poor, deprived sister.

My poor, deprived, engaged little sister. Ugh. She had got it into her head that, since Seth physically looked about twenty-three and she was sixteen that she had seven years before she caught up with him. So, being a weirdo just like me, she had decided that she wanted to become a vampire at twenty-three and stay with Seth forever. And, no, that wasn't the worst bit, she wanted to have 'at least two kids' with him before she turned twenty-three.

Stupid madly and permanently in love teenager.

Luckily Seth wasn't too keen on the whole vampire idea, he was pretty sure that he could stop phasing quite soon and age normally again, unfortunately he was all for the kids plan.

My back-up plan was to slip pills into her drink if she talked to me about it again. And no, not sleeping pills; though that seemed like a good third plan. Plan A was them forgetting about the whole baby thing, though with Nessie running around it was neigh on impossible. I didn't care how cute their babies would be, no way was I letting my sixteen year old sister get pregnant, imprint or not, there was no way in hell.

The music reached the cresendo as I walked up the aisle, slowing myself down on purpose, though I felt so tempted to run. I smiled at the people in the crowd, my friends and several members of my extended and vampire family.

The Denali coven had welcomed us so warmly that I felt instantly at home with them, the pack were basically family, by weird, mystic wolfy connections, and most of them had turned out to celebrate my big day. Despite the large amount of vampires.

Sam and Emily were shushing their baby, who refused to stop crying, Jake had his eyes fixed on Nessie, no surprise there, of course! Quil was laughing at Claire, who was pointing at me shouting, " Quil! She's got a pwetty dress on! Can I have a pwetty dress, too?" I rolled my eyes at that. Imprints.

Embry had finally imprinted, though he was a little miffed that nearly all of the pack had beaten him to it. Fatima, his imprint, was short and cute, with amazing curly hair and a wicked sense of humour that both she and Embry shared. Seth obviously grinned at my sister constantly, making her giggle self-consciously.

Esme and Celia were crying like… well, like mothers at a wedding. No Volturi members had been invited, though I had toyed with the idea of asking Felix to come, but there was no way _Jane_ was coming to my wedding, and the Volturi weren't likely to send him alone. Felix and the witch were a bit of a 'package deal', as Demitri liked to call them.

Emmett had got a license off the net, which scared most of us, especially with his threats that he was going to make Edward marry a tree; Bella had hit him for that. He smiled as I reached the end of the long room, a casual Emmett grin that made me want to laugh.

I spent most of the ceremony gazing at my husband-to-be. I only really paid attention to last part; the vows that would make him mine legally.

"I do." Demetri smiled as he spoke the words and I was transported back to the first time I had seen him, a lifetime ago, in a deadly castle shrouded in my human memory. I had thought he was an angel, and part of me still did. I smiled back at him, staring into the buttery golden eyes that I loved even more than the onyx black when I had first met him.

"I do."

I spoke the words in disbelief. Wondering how I had ever gone from the scared little schoolgirl trapped in a nightmare to a powerful immortal living the dream.

He chuckled happily and pressed his perfect lips against mine.

The first kiss of eternity.

* * *

**A HUGE THANKS! Hugs, love, lots of gushy mushy stuff (I don't own that phrase either, that ones courtesy of _The Hoosiers_) and happy holidays to you all!**

**The Velocity of Jellybeans**


End file.
